


Step by step

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Harry, Christmas, French Louis, Heartbreak, M/M, Short, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Nastoletni Harry sądził, że jego świat legł w gruzach, kiedy chłopak, w którym był zakochany, zabrał mu dziewictwo i go zostawił, ale nie spodziewał się też, że te święta nie tylko wyleczą jego złamane serce, ale także przyniosą mu najlepszy możliwy prezent. A dokładniej przywiezie mu go Gemma. Jego imię to Louis Tomlinson.Czyli: gdzie Nick rzuca Harry'ego przed świętami, Gemma nienawidzi myśli o czyjejkolwiek samotności w tym wyjątkowym czasie, Anne chce tylko, by jej syn wyszedł w końcu z pokoju, a Louis jest tam, by im wszystkim bezinteresownie pomóc.





	1. Chapter 1

Gemma z ulgą wyszła ze swoich ostatnich zajęć przed przerwą świąteczną i pobiegła na autobus, nie oglądając się za siebie. Dzieliła małe mieszkanko kilka przecznic od centrum Londynu ze swoim współlokatorem, który przeniósł się tutaj z Francji. Louis był bezproblemowym chłopakiem, zawsze dokładał się do czynszu i rachunków na czas, nie urządzał dzikich imprez, nie sprowadzał panienek na noc, w miarę po sobie sprzątał i przez ten rok (wcześniej mieszkała ze swoją starszą koleżanką) zdążyli się zakumplować, szatyn był niezastąpionym słuchaczem i doradcą. Siedząc w autobusie z policzkiem opartym o szybę uśmiechała się sama do siebie na widok tych wszystkich świątecznych ozdób na latarniach, światełek i wielkich choinek. Świąteczny Londyn był cudowny, to prawda, ale ona i tak wracała na te dwa tygodnie do Holmes Chapel. Przecież miała tam w pobliżu Manchester czy Liverpool, a zresztą stęskniła się już niesamowicie za mamą i swoim młodszym braciszkiem, więc to w ogóle nie podlegało żadnej dyskusji. Święta były czasem dla bliskich, a tego Londyn nie mógł jej zrekompensować. Wysiadając na swoim przystanku zahaczyła o świąteczny stragan i uzbrojona w piernikową chatkę wróciła w końcu do domu. Już od progu dobiegły ją dźwięki jakiejś akustycznej piosenki The 1975. Przewróciła oczami, rozbierając się. Nie rozumiała, jak Tomlinson mógł słuchać takich smętów, ale nie zamierzała narzekać, odkąd nie był to jakiś death metal. Poszła do kuchni zaparzyć herbatę i dopiero wtedy udała się do pokoju współlokatora. 

\- Już spakowany, Lou? - zagadała, odstawiając kubek na stolik i westchnęła, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu. - Ja dopiero zaczynam, a już nie wiem, za co się zabrać - jęknęła.

\- Nie wracam do domu. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Co? - Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w połowie ruchu i obejrzała na niego. - Jak to nie wracasz do domu?!

\- Nie mam ochoty wydawać kasy na bilety, tym bardziej, odkąd… - Louis zatrzymał się w połowie zdania i westchnął drżąco, pociągając nosem - odkąd moja mama zmarła. 

\- Oh, Lou... - Przygryzła wargę.  _ Nie pomyślała _ . - Święta powinno się spędzić z rodziną, nie będzie im ciebie brakować? - spytała cicho, troskliwie kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Nie wiem, nie mam siły tam wracać. - Szatyn wpisał coś na laptopie drżącymi dłońmi. - Ja nie… nie potrafię, Gemm.

\- Jasne, rozumiem, Lou. - Przytuliła go do siebie. - Więc... zostajesz tutaj?

\- Tiaa, chyba po prostu zrobię sobie maraton  _ Przyjaciół  _ czy coś. - Chłopak chętnie się w nią wtulił. - Nie przejmuj się, Gemm. 

\- Nic nie poradzę na to, że się przejmuję! - jęknęła. - Zrobić ci herbaty? - zaproponowała.

\- Z wielką chęcią, poproszę - zaśmiał się Tomlinson. - Pijemy ją na hektolitry, Gemms. Ona wszystkiemu zaradzi. 

Ta uśmiechnęła się i wymknęła do kuchni, wyciągając po drodze telefon z kieszeni obcisłych dżinsów.    
\- Mamo? Cześć - przywitała się cicho, włączając radio, by zagłuszyć rozmowę. - Ja... opowiadałam ci o moim współlokatorze Lou, prawda? No. Jego mama niedawno zmarła, i on... zostaje na święta tu, w naszym mieszkaniu - westchnęła, przeglądając szafkę w poszukiwaniu jego ulubionej Yorkshire. - I pomyślałam, że może mogłabym zaprosić go do nas? To dobry chłopak, spokojny, bezproblemowy - zaczęła pospiesznie tłumaczyć, zalewając herbatę. - Oh, naprawdę?... Jesteś cudowna, mamo! Dziękuję! - Cmoknęła do słuchawki. - Kocham cię, do zobaczenia! - Rozłączyła się i chwytając kubek, podążyła do salonu. Wręczyła go Louisowi, siadając obok z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję. - Szatyn odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, dmuchając w gorący napar. - Pomóc ci z pakowaniem?

\- Lou?... Jedziesz ze mną. Mama zaprosiła cię do nas.

\- Ale... - Tomlinson otworzył usta w zaskoczeniu i zamrugał parę razy, po czym zaczął kręcić gorączkowo głową. - Nie, Gemm, ja nie mogę, to jest rodzinny czas, nie będę się wam wtryniał, zresztą twoja rodzina mnie nie zna i…

\- Więc cię pozna! - Chwyciła go za rękę. - Lou, mama  _ chce _ , żebyś przyjechał, naprawdę.

\- Ale... - Louis przygryzł wargę, ale patrząc na jej pełną nadziei minę westchnął pokonany. - W porządku. Ale lecimy teraz do galerii, pomożesz mi wybrać dla nich prezenty.

\- Oczywiście! - Ucieszyła się, całując jego policzek. - Ale później pomożesz mi się spakować! - Pogroziła mu palcem. - Cieszę się, Lou. W końcu poznasz mojego brata!

\- Jest młodszy, prawda? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Wiedział, że dziewczyna kochała swojego brata ponad życie, w końcu tyle razy mu o nim opowiadała... Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak jest równie ciepły co jego siostra.

\- Mmm, skończył 18 lat - powiedziała z błyszczącymi oczyma. - Kocha rysować - podpowiedziała. - I śpiewa. Ma piękny głos. I nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że jest moim bratem! - zachichotała.

\- W takim razie lecimy już na te zakupy, bo zaraz zaczniesz fruwać, tak nie możesz się doczekać spotkania z nim. - Szatyn parsknął czule, targając jej włosy. - Jesteś świetną starszą siostrą, co?

\- No nie mogę się doczekać! - Rozłożyła ręce i pociągnęła go z kanapy. 

 

Pół godziny później przemierzali już korytarze świątecznie udekorowanej galerii. Kolorowe światełka zwisały z sufitów.

\- Ten kicz jest cudowny. - Tomlinson z uśmiechem wskazał na wielką, światełkową ozdobę w kształcie Mikołaja z saniami, zwisającą z sufitu. - Mógłbym pracować w galerii, jakby było tak przez cały rok.

\- Ciągle narzekałbyś na godziny! - zaśmiała się, trącając go. - Więęęc... co chciałbyś im kupić?

\- Nie mam pojęcia! - jęknął Louis. - Czy twoja mama ucieszy się z jakiejś ładnej torebki? Albo jakichś świątecznych przyborów do kuchni? A twój brat? Jakiś porządny szkicownik? Nie wiem, pomóż mi!

\- Mamie przydałyby się jakieś ładne rękawiczki - zasugerowała. - A Hazz na pewno doceni szkicownik.

\- Więc zgaduję, że właśnie to im kupuję? - Bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wspaniale! - wykrzyknęła uradowana, ciągnąc go do najbliższego sklepu.

 

Dwie godziny później przeszli pół galerii i znaleźli odpowiednie prezenty. Po kupieniu ozdobnego papieru i jakichś kokardek mogli w końcu usiąść przy Starbucksowej gorącej czekoladzie i poprzekomarzać się jak zwykle. W końcu to pewnie ich ostatni w tym roku spędzony tylko we dwójkę wieczór.

\- Mówię ci, pokochasz ich! - mówiła z emfazą, mieszając w swoim kubku. - Są cudowni, a Hazz jest tak absurdalnie uprzejmy i kochany!

\- Zupełnie jak ty, co? - podroczył się z nią przyjaciel.

\- Oh... Hazza nawet bardziej! - Rozmaśliła się. - Jest... jest jak anioł.

\- Ciekawe, czy wie, że masz o nim takie zdanie - zachichotał szatyn.

\- Chyba wie. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Hazza jest cudowny, pokochasz go!

\- Gemma, nie powinnaś mówić takich rzeczy - skarcił ją Tomlinson z nieco skrępowanym uśmiechem. Wiedział, że Brytyjczycy są tolerancyjni, ale on po prostu jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, że jest gejem i było dla niego dziwne słyszeć takie rzeczy.

\- Oh daj spokój, niby czemu? - prychnęła w swój kubek.

\- Bo... - Louis się zawahał i przełknął ślinę, niezręcznie wyznając prawdę - twoja mama pewnie by mnie wygoniła z domu miotłą wtedy, no bo, ten,  _ jalubięchłopców _ \- wydusił z siebie, czerwieniejąc i spuszczając wzrok na stół.

\- Co tam wymamrotałeś? - spytała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jestem gejem - wypalił, nerwowo miętoląc serwetkę smukłymi palcami.

\- Naprawdę? - Gemma uścisnęła jego dłoń, chichocząc. - Harry też!

\- Och. - Szatyn uniósł na nią zbity z tropu wzrok, po czym uśmiechnął się i żartobliwie kopnął ją pod stołem. - Tym bardziej twoja mama może mnie odganiać od niego miotłą - zażartował.

\- Spokojnie, moja mama jest super! - zapewniła go. - A Harry ma chłopaka, ma do nas przyjść w drugi dzień świąt.

\- To dobrze. - Tomlinson pokiwał głową z uśmiechem, obejmując się ramionami. - Faktycznie twoja rodzinka brzmi na świetną. Zadzwoń może do nich wieczorem na Skypie, jak już się spakujemy, co? Ciągle o nich mówisz, chyba naprawdę tęsknisz - zaśmiał się.

\- Taak... a pociąg mamy dopiero jutro rano! - jęknęła. - I musimy się jeszcze spakować! - przypomniała, zerkając na zegarek.

\- Boże, jesteś tak uroczo nadpobudliwa - zachichotał Louis, wstając razem z nią i nie mogąc się powstrzymać od przytulenia jej. - I pamiętaj, że zrezygnowałem z moich depresyjnych planów tylko dla ciebie, manipulantko. - Pociągnął ją żartobliwie za włosy.

\- Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny! - oznajmiła, wyciągając go ze Starbucksa na zimne, grudniowe powietrze.

\- Mam co do tego nieco mieszane uczucia - zaśmiał się szatyn, pocierając zmarznięte dłonie i chowając je w kieszeniach kurtki.

\- A to niby dlaczego? - Chwyciła jego ramię, idąc niepewnie na swoich wysokich szpilkach.

\- Na pewno macie już jakieś swoje tradycje i tak dalej - westchnął Tomlinson, obejmując ją dla asekuracji w pasie. - A jak się nie wpasuję? Albo będę jak piąte koło u wozu?

\- Na pewno nie, Lou! - Ścisnęła jego rękę. - Jestem pewna, że idealnie się do nas wpasujesz - zapewniła, wbijając mu palec w żebra.

  
Przekomarzali się całą drogę do mieszkania, a kiedy już się tam znaleźli, dziewczyna klapnęła na kanapę.

\- Gemma, miałaś się pakować - przypomniał jej Louis, wyciągając z szafy swoją własną walizkę.

\- Wiem! - jęknęła. - Ale mi się nie chce! - Zakryła twarz dłońmi.

\- Cóż, na pewno masz tam jakieś stare ubrania, ale podejrzewam, że styl ci się zmienił od tego czasu - dokuczył jej, wyciągając także czerwoną walizkę należącą do niej. - No dalej, piegusie. Jesteś dorosła i nikt cię nie spakuje za ciebie. 

\- Nie pomożesz mi? - Spojrzała na niego oczami szczeniaczka.

\- Nienawidzę cię - jęknął szatyn, ale zaniósł walizkę do jej pokoju i otworzył szafę dziewczyny, zaczynając wybierać z niej ciepłe ubrania. 

\- Jesteś kochany, Lou! - zaśpiewała, idąc po chwili za nim i całując go w policzek.

\- No ja myślę - burknął w udawanym nadąsaniu, ale zajęło mu to tylko moment, by się rozpromienił i ją przytulił. Ucałował ją w czubek głowy. - Chodź, spakujemy się szybko, a potem obejrzymy jakąś głupią i naiwną komedię romantyczną, hm? 

\- Jasne. - Zaczęła przeglądać swoje ciuchy. - Pakuj siebie, Lou!

\- I tak mi to zajmie o wiele krócej niż tobie. - Uszczypnął ją żartobliwie w bok i wyszedł z pokoju. 

\- Hej! - krzyknęła za nim, rzucając w niego jakąś bluzką, ale zaśmiała się i zaczęła układać rzeczy w walizce.    
To będą udane święta, czuła to.

  
  


Następnego dnia zaspani ruszyli na peron, podtrzymując się wzajemnie. Louis miał na sobie skarpetki nie do pary, a Gemma roztrzepanego koczka, w którym spała w nocy. Żadne z nich nie było rannymi ptaszkami, więc pociąg o szóstej i jeszcze dokupywanie biletu dla szatyna ich wykończyło. Przespali niemal całą drogę do Holmes Chapel, dopóki dziewczyna nie zaczęła się kręcić niecierpliwie, wpatrując się za okno i chcąc zobaczyć już czekającą na nią rodzinę. 

Pociąg nie zdążył się jeszcze dobrze zatrzymać, gdy ta wyskoczyła z niego i pobiegła do czekającej na peronie Anne, zostawiając Louisowi ich walizki. Tomlinson przewrócił czule oczami i zgarnął bagaż, niespiesznie idąc w stronę ściskających się kobiet. Jednocześnie rozglądał się z ciekawością po rodzinnej miejscowości przyjaciółki. Było tu urokliwie, podobało mu się. 

\- Mamo, to właśnie Louis! - przedstawiła go, rozglądając się. - Gdzie Hazza?   
\- Miło cię w końcu poznać! - oznajmiła kobieta, przyciągając go do uścisku. - Mów mi proszę Anne. Harry jest w domu - westchnęła. - Nick z nim zerwał...   
\- Oh, nie... - Przyłożyła dłoń do ust. - Jak się czuje?   
\- Cóż, praktycznie nie wychodzi z pokoju... - westchnęła kobieta, prowadząc ich do samochodu. Francuz nieśmiało przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, pakując walizki do bagażnika i wsuwając się na tylne siedzenie chevroleta pani Cox. 

\- Biedny Hazza... - wymamrotała Gemma.   
\- Jak podróż, Lou? - zapytała Anne z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

\- Szczerze mówiąc większość przespałem. - Chłopak odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. - Zresztą Gemms też śliniła mi ramię, ożywiła się dopiero tutaj. Wibrowała jak taki nakręcony bączek, przysięgam. 

\- Nic ci nie obśliniałam, Promyczku! - oburzyła się. - Poza tym, mama wie, że nie mogłam się już doczekać.   
\- Tak, wspominałaś o tym jakieś milion razy! - Kobieta się zaśmiała. - Pomożesz nam udekorować choinkę, Lou?

\- Z przyjemnością. - Oczy Louisa zmrużyły się w uśmiechu. - Może pani… twój syn też jednak wyjdzie z pokoju na tę okazję. 

\- Naprawdę bym chciała! Harry był tak przygnębiony... Gdybym tylko wiedziała wcześniej...!   
\- Mamo, nie obwiniaj się! - zaprotestowała dziewczyna. - I tak niczego byś mu nie zabroniła.   
\- Masz rację. Po prostu... chciałabym, żeby moje dzieci były szczęśliwe!

\- Postaramy się go z Gemmą rozruszać - obiecał szatyn, wychylając się do przodu. - Jestem specjalistą od złamanych serduszek, mam dwie siostry w nastoletnim wieku. 

\- Oh, to wspaniale, dziękuję ci, Louis! Jesteś naprawdę dobrym chłopakiem.

\- Przecież jeszcze tego nie wiesz - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, a Gemma pokręciła głową z uśmiechem, widząc, że ta dwójka już się dogadała. - Mam nadzieję, że macie w domu spory zapas czekolady, lodów i kakaa, bez tego ani rusz. 

\- Wszystko jest. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wjeżdżając na podjazd. - Oh, uwaga na Bentleya, pewnie będzie podniecony nową osobą.

\- To pies? - zgadł Louis, otwierając drzwi i wyglądając za nie ciekawie. 

\- Tak, ogromny bernardyn - przyznała Gemma, wysiadając z samochodu i uśmiechając się na radosne poszczekiwanie zza drzwi.

\- O boże, to musi być bestia. - Szatyn rozszerzył oczy, wyciągając z bagażnika ich rzeczy. 

\- Jest łagodny jak baranek. - Podeszła do drzwi, otwierając je na oścież i przykucnęła, by przytulić zwierzaka. - Bentley, piesku! Tęskniłam!

Tomlinson odruchowo się uśmiechnął, przyglądając się jak pies liże ją po twarzy, merdając radośnie ogonem. 

\- Zobacz, kto przyjechał! - zawołała do psa, który przeniósł swoją uwagę na Louisa. Zostawił Gemmę, która zaprotestowała ze śmiechem i przybiegł do niego się przywitać. Szatyn poklepał wielki łeb i z chichotem przyjął od niego łapę, którą ten mu usilnie podawał. 

\- Cześć, piesku, jestem Louis - przedstawił się, potrząsając jego łapą. Jedynie Anne zauważyła przypatrującego im się ze swojego okna Harry'ego schowanego za zasłoną. 

\- Chodźcie do środka - poprosiła Anne, zamykając bagażnik.

\- Mam nowego kumpla - pochwalił się przyjaciółce Tomlinson, wnosząc walizki do środka i kiwając głową na drepczącego za nim psa, który obwąchiwał jego czarno-białe vansy. 

\- Właśnie widzę! - śmiała się wesoło, ale zamilkła, gdy nie zastała nikogo w korytarzu. - Hazz? - zawołała.   
Tymczasem kręconowłosy chłopak upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte i wrócił do łóżka, pociągając nosem. To miały być cudowne święta, pierwsze spędzone z Nickiem i ten zostawił go trzy tygodnie temu, dokładnie po tygodniu, jak w końcu poszedł z nim do łóżka. Przytulił poduszkę do piersi, ignorując nawoływanie siostry. Nie widział jej kilka miesięcy, ale nie miał dzisiaj siły na nią i jej chłopaka.

\- Może nie słyszy..? - Louis spróbował pocieszyć przyjaciółkę, wnosząc walizki na górę tam, gdzie prowadziła ich Anne. - Ma słuchawki na uszach czy coś? 

Niezrażona tym Gemma zapukała do pierwszych drzwi, podczas gdy jej mama zaprowadziła gościa do ostatniego pokoiku.   
\- Jest malutki - przyznała ze wstydem. - Ale mam nadzieję, że wystarczy.

\- Anne, nie ma w ogóle problemu, daj spokój - jęknął szatyn, przytulając ją. - U siebie w domu rodzinnym zawsze dzieliłem pokój z siostrą, więc to i tak jest luksus - zaśmiał się. - Dziękuję, że mnie przyjęłaś. 

\- Nie mogłam pozwolić, żebyś był sam w święta! - powiedziała oburzona i w tym momencie do pomieszczenia wsunęła się Gemma.   
\- Nie otwiera - jęknęła.   
\- Daj mu trochę czasu - poprosiła kobieta. - Rozpakujcie się, odświeżcie, a ja zrobię jakiś szybki obiad.

\- Pewnie, jeszcze raz dziękuję. - Tomlinson posłał kobiecie uśmiech i otworzył swoją walizkę, szukając czegoś na przebranie. 

\- Łazienka jest na wprost - poinformowała Gemma, idąc do swojego pokoju z walizką.

\- Dzięki, piegusie! - zawołał za nią Francuz, wygrzebując czarne bokserki, swoją białą bluzkę w niebieskie paski i czerwone spodnie. Podejrzewał, że przy mamie Stylesów mógłby chodzić nawet w spódniczce, a ona i tak by go w pełni zaakceptowała, więc nie zamierzał przejmować się tutaj ostentacyjnością swojego stroju. Nucąc pod nosem jeden z żywszych kawałków Steviego Wondera, zniknął w łazience. 

Niedługo później wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole, kiedy do kuchni przemknął Harry.   
\- Hazza! - wykrzyknęła Gemma, przytulając go, ale chłopak stał sztywno. - Aniołku? - spytała zmartwiona, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Louis zmarszczył brwi, potrząśnięciem głowy odgarniając grzywkę z oczu. Był w stanie zrozumieć, że chłopak nie chciał rozkleić się przy kimś obcym, ale jego siostra tak bardzo za nim tęskniła, a on nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem. 

\- Gemma bardzo za tobą tęskniła - odezwał się, zwracając jego uwagę naleciałościami swojego francuskiego akcentu. Uśmiechnął się do niego sympatycznie. - Louis tak w ogóle. 

Młodszy ze Stylesów spojrzał na niego i jego tęczówki zamigotały przez chwilę. Chłopak... Nie, młody mężczyzna był piękny. Miał ostre kości policzkowe i kontrastujące z nimi puszyste karmelowe włosy, wyglądające na niesamowicie miękkie. Zaraz jednak skarcił się w duchu.  _ To przecież chłopak twojej siostry! _   
\- Jestem... Harry - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, przytulając w końcu siostrę, która niemal zapiszczała z uciechy.

\- Mnóstwo o tobie słyszałem. - Szatyn pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem, przyglądając się rodzeństwu. - Chociaż o loczkach ani słowem się nie zająknęła. - Popatrzył groźnie na dziewczynę, ale po chwili znowu się uśmiechnął. - Dlatego  _ aniołek _ , tak? 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz... - Gemma ukryła uśmiech w szyi brata.

\- Jesteście uroczy - zachichotał Tomlinson, pomagając Anne z nakładaniem jedzenia. - Teraz będzie się wypierać, ale ostatnio nawijała o tobie cały czas. - Puścił oczko młodszemu Stylesowi. 

\- Nie mów nic więcej, Lewis! - zagroziła, puszczając Harry’ego i sadzając go na krześle.

\- Tylko nie Lewis, ranisz moje francuskie uszy! - krzyknął, zasłaniając je i w obrzydzeniu wybiegając z kuchni, by ich rozbawić. 

\- Wracaj tutaj! - wykrzyknęła roześmiana, ale Harry się nie śmiał.

\- Nie, dopóki nie powiesz: _Je vous demande pardon, Louis!_ (Błagam cię o wybaczenie, Louis!) \- dobiegło ich z salonu. 

\- Ye wou demand pardon, Lewis! - zawołała z koszmarnym akcentem.

\- Och, wy Brytole… - jęknął Louis, pojawiając się z powrotem w kuchni i siadając obok rozbawionej Anne. Pokręcił głową. - Narobisz mi wstydu w domu, jak cię tam zabiorę… 

\- Proszę o prywatne korepetycje! - zachichotała, trącając go. Harry natomiast przygryzł wargę, spuszczając wzrok.

\- To cię będzie drogo kosztować! - oświadczył szatyn, kopiąc ją pod stołem. 

\- Mmm, oddam w naturze - obiecała, zabierając się za jedzenie. - A ty nie jesz, Hazza?   
\- Nie jestem głodny.

\- Przyjmuję tylko marchewki - zażartował Tomlinson, powodując, że dziewczyna parsknęła jedzeniem w talerz, wyłapując podtekst. - Obawiam się, że ich nie masz. A ty, ‘Arry - zwrócił się do jej brata z silnym akcentem - masz rację, nie zmuszaj się do jedzenia. Jeśli nie jesteś głodny, to po prostu nie jedz. - Wzruszył ramionami na zdziwione spojrzenie Gemmy. Ten kiwnął głową, bez słowa wstając od stołu i wracając do siebie.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co z nim... - westchnęła zrezygnowana Anne.

\- Przejdzie przez to, spokojnie. Louis uśmiechnął się do niej uspokajająco. - Małymi kroczkami do niego dotrzemy, nie, Gemm? 

\- Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. - Gemma pokręciła głową. - To... jak nie Hazza…

\- Może pierwszy raz ma złamane serce - wymamrotał szatyn, pochłaniając swoje jedzenie. Nie wyglądał na przejętego. - Moje siostry zachowywały się niemal identycznie, naprawdę się na tym znam, nie martwcie się. Gemm, mamy jakieś plany na popołudnie? 

\- Oh... myślałam, żeby spędzić trochę czasu z Hazzą... - powiedziała zmartwiona. - Ale skoro nie wychodzi z pokoju... - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Może weźmiemy Bentleya i pokażę ci miasto?

\- Możemy pójść na kompromis - zaproponował Tomlinson. - Teraz pokażesz mi Holmes, a wieczorem weźmiemy lody i spróbujemy go namówić, żeby obejrzał z nami film? Coś takiego, żeby wyrzucił z siebie, co dokładnie się stało? 

\- Myślisz, że to zadziała? - Popatrzyła na niego z nadzieją.

\- Powinno. - Louis ruszył do zlewu, by umyć po sobie talerz. - Zobaczymy, jak będzie się zachowywał, ewentualnie ja się zwinę pod koniec, bo może być bardziej skłonny zwierzyć się tylko tobie. 

\- Nie chcę, żebyś musiał iść! - posmutniała.   
\- Może Louis ma rację? - zasugerowała Anne. - Zobaczymy, tak?

\- Ja tylko chcę pomóc. - Szatyn przytulił przyjaciółkę, pocierając jej plecy. - Źle radzi sobie ze złamanym serduszkiem, więc mu je wyleczymy. Jeśli mi nie zaufa, to po prostu będę ci podpowiadał, co robić, zgoda?

\- Dobrze, spróbujmy. - Pokiwała głową. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz?

\- Zobaczysz, jestem ekspertem. - Tomlinson się do niej wyszczerzył. - Powinienem napisać książkę na ten temat, mówię ci. 

\- Oddaję w twoje ręce mojego małego braciszka! - prychnęła. - Doceń to. I kończ, bo idziemy!

\- Nie pożałujesz - obiecał, idąc na korytarz przywdziać swoje buty. Bernardyn niemal natychmiast za nim podążył, wciskając mu pysk pod ramię. Dziewczyna sięgnęła swój płaszcz i po założeniu go, zapięła psu smycz. Wyszli z domu idąc pod ramię i śmiejąc się głośno. Znowu nie zdawali sobie sprawy z obserwatora z okna na pierwszym piętrze. 

Harry westchnął, opierając się o ścianę obok okna. Chłopak Gemmy był niesamowity. Przystojny, zabawny... Dlaczego jemu nie mogły trafiać się dobre rzeczy?

 

Zmęczeni Bentley, Louis i Gemma wrócili dopiero cztery godziny później. Pies natychmiast wyłożył się na chłodnych płytkach w kuchni, a szatyn dramaściągnąćopadł na kanapę.

-Jestem za stary na takie spacery - jęknął, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. - Ciągała mnie po całym Holmes Chapel! - poskarżył się wychodzącej ze spiżarni Anne. 

\- Sam chciałeś! - powiedziała, siadając w fotelu. - Nie mam na nic siły! - poskarżyła się.   
\- Zrobić wam herbaty? - zaproponowała Anne.

\- Poprosimy! - westchnęli jednocześnie, powodując tym śmiech kobiety. 

\- Harry, kochanie, chcesz herbaty? - zawołała w stronę schodów, nie uzyskawszy jednak odpowiedzi.

\- Dobra, przechodzimy do naszego planu. - Tomlinson zsunął się z kanapy i szturchnął przyjaciółkę. - Rusz tyłek i przygotuj lody, no i jakiś film, najlepiej łzawy, a ja spróbuję go tu ściągnąć. 

\-  _ To właśnie miłość _ ? - zapytała samą siebie, podchodząc do stojaka z płytami i szukając odpowiedniego pudełka.

\- Odpowiedni poziom okrutności na złamane serce. - Louis przybił z nią piątkę i ruszył na górę. Stanął pod drzwiami chłopaka i przygryzł wargę z zawahaniem, jednak po chwili zapukał cichutko do drzwi. Tak jak się spodziewał, zero odzewu.

\- Harry..? - spróbował łagodnym tonem. 

\- Daj mi spokój... - poprosił cichy głos zza drzwi.

\- Po prostu bardzo bym chciał, żebyś towarzyszył nam w oglądaniu filmu… Mamy lody, herbatę i oferujemy darmowe przytulanie - kusił. 

\- ...Nie chcę się między was wciskać - dobiegło, gdy niemal stracił już nadzieję.

\- Nie wciskasz się, sam cię przecież proszę. - Oparł dłoń o drzwi i przybliżył się, by go lepiej słyszeć. - Chcę po prostu, żebyśmy spędzili czas jak trójka przyjaciół. 

\- Przyjaciół? - Zaskoczenie pobrzmiewało w jego głosie.

\- No skoro z tą wariatką się zaprzyjaźniłem i jakoś z nią wytrzymuję, to my też chyba możemy się zakumplować, nie? - spróbował. 

Po chwili rozległo się kliknięcie i drzwi delikatnie się uchyliły.   
\- Ty i Gems... tylko się przyjaźnicie?

\- A to nie oczywiste? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się zmarnowanemu chłopakowi. Chciałby go przytulić, ale na to było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie. - Kocham ją, ale nigdy nie mógłbym robić tego w romantyczny sposób. 

\- A co jest z nią nie tak?! - najeżył się od razu, gotów bronić siostry.

\- Nic, jest świetna. - Tomlinson cofnął się zaskoczony, unosząc ręce i brwi. - Po prostu nie kręcą mnie dziewczyny, Jezu Chryste… Ona o tym wie, a zresztą traktuje mnie jak brata bardziej, sam ją zapytaj, to parsknie śmiechem, zapewniam.

\- Jesteś gejem? - spytał cicho, jakby wychwycił z rozmowy tylko to.

\- Tak, jestem gejem - westchnął Louis, ze zrezygnowaniem opuszczając ramiona. Odwrócił się i zaczął schodzić po schodach. - Przepraszam za zawracanie ci głowy… 

\- Poczekaj! - zawołał, wychodząc z pokoju i stając niepewnie u szczytu schodów. - Ja... zaraz do was dołączę?

\- Och… - Zaskoczony szatyn spojrzał do tyłu, ale po chwili na jego twarzy rozciągnął się uśmiech. - W porządku, czekamy na dole. 

Harry pokiwał głową i zniknął w pokoju.   
\- I jak? - zapytała czujnie Gemma, patrząc na wracającego Louisa niczym jastrząb.

\- Zaraz przyjdzie. - Tomlinson wyszczerzył się triumfalnie i sięgnął po kubek herbaty. 

\- ...Jak? - Otworzyła usta, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- To ten urok osobisty. - Louis zatrzepotał rzęsami i parsknął śmiechem. - Wiesz, że on myślał, że jestem twoim chłopakiem? 

\- ...Co? - parsknęła. - Przecież to śmieszne!

\- No właśnie! - Szatyn pokręcił głową. - My się nie zachowujemy jak para, nie? 

\- Uhm... możliwe, że jesteśmy ze sobą bliżej, niż przyjaciele, ale... - urwała, gdy jej brat zszedł na dół. - Harry! - pisnęła. Louis posłał chłopakowi uśmiech i odsunął się od przyjaciółki, robiąc mu miejsce między nimi. Ten wsunął się na kanapę, przylegając do boku siostry, która troskliwie go objęła. Szatyn włączył odtwarzanie filmu i podsunął mu jego porcję lodów, zaczynając jeść swoje własne i oblizując łyżkę po pierwszym kęsie. Chłopak zagapił się na niego, po czym szybko spuścił wzrok.

 

Pół godziny później Tomlinson siedział bliżej niego i pochłonięty wydarzeniami na ekranie nawet nie zauważał, że co jakiś czas stykał się z nim udami. Zmęczona podróżą Gemma spała, a Harry co jakiś czas zerkał na Louisa. Starszy chłopak w końcu zauważył jego spojrzenia i posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, bezceremonialnie opierając policzek o jego ramię.    
\- Też chciałbym się tak zakochać - wymamrotał, obserwując losy jednej z filmowych par.

\- Miłość nie istnieje - powiedział brunet, kręcąc głową.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz? - Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- To nic nie znaczy. Oni i tak chcą tylko dobrać ci się do majtek, a potem... - Pociągnął nosem.

\- Hej... - szepnął szatyn i usiadł prosto, przytulając go. Potarł jego plecy czułym gestem. - Nie każdy jest takim dupkiem.

\- Każdy. - Pokręcił głową. - A nawet jeśli... po prostu chcą seksu. I tyle.

\- Harry, posłuchaj - wymamrotał w jego ucho Tomlinson, przytulając jego zranione ciałko bliżej. - Jakiś kretyn cię wykorzystał i przez to jesteś smutny i rozgoryczony, tak? Ale złamane serce to nie koniec świata, wiem coś o tym. Mogę ci pomóc zostawić to za sobą, krok po kroku, co ty na to?

\- Krok po kroku? - Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego nieufnie.

\- Nie mam na myśli nic z tych rzeczy! - Odsunął się od niego i uniósł obronnie ręce do góry. - Nie chcę ci go zastąpić, tylko pomóc, jak przyjaciel. Uwierz, że świat nie kończy się na tym dupku, a ja mogę ci to udowodnić krok po kroku.

\- Niby jak? - Przezornie przysunął się w stronę Gemmy.

\- Zaczniemy od podstaw. - Louis wystawił palec w górę i udawał, że go oblizuje przed przewróceniem strony nieistniejącej książki. - Krok pierwszy to sprawienie, żeby codzienność cię nie przytłaczała. Koncentruj się na małych kroczkach, wiesz, jesteś jak: "teraz wstanę, zrobię kawę, potem się umyję..." i tak dalej. Krok po kroku, czynność po czynności. Nikt nie chce od ciebie niemożliwego. A jak zbiera ci się na płacz, to zacznij głęboko oddychać i skup się na swoim ciele. To pozostawi mniej czasu na myślenie.

\- A jak nie daję rady tego powstrzymywać? - Spojrzał na niego.

\- Wtedy przechodzimy do kroku drugiego. - Szatyn zsunął z nosa wyimaginowane okulary i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. - Daj telefon.

\- Po co ci mój telefon? - Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Kasujemy numer dupka. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami. - No, dalej.

\- Nie mam ze sobą telefonu. - Przeniósł wzrok na ekran, chociaż od dłuższego czasu nie śledził już fabuły.

\- No to po niego idziemy. - Starszy chłopak kompletnie się nie przejął i wstał, bezlitośnie ciągnąc go ze sobą na górę. - I zdjęcia też do kosza. Wszystkie.

\- N.nie możesz tego zrobić! - zaprotestował.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis uniósł brew, wchodząc do pokoju i rozgladając się za jego telefonem. - Przecież miłości nie ma, a on chciał tylko seksu, tak?

Chłopak przygryzł wargę, ewidentnie przyparty do muru. Mimo wszystko nie chciał pozbywać się ich fotografii. Jak jeszcze było dobrze.

\- Dobra, zrobimy tak: kasujemy jego numer i zdjęcia, a te wywołane schowamy, w porządku? - Francuz odwrócił się do niego z ramionami założonymi na piersi. - I nie stalkujesz obsesyjnie jego profili społecznościowych, zgoda?

\- Co to zmieni? - Oparł się o biurko tak, by zasłonić ich wspólne zdjęcia. - Nie  _ stalkuję _ , co, mam go usunąć ze znajomych?

\- Tak. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Poprosić znajomych, żeby nic ci o nim nie mówili, plus unikać miejsc, w których bywa.

\- Jeśli o to poproszę, wyjdzie, że się nim przejmuję! - syknął. - Nie obchodzi mnie ten dupek!

\- To dlaczego siedzisz zamknięty w pokoju, nie jesz i nie cieszy cię nawet to, że twoja siostra tu jest? - zapytał spokojnie Tomlinson. - Tak się zachowuje osoba, którą to nic nie obchodzi? Która nie przejmuje się rozstaniem?

Harry przygryzł wargę, skubiąc rękaw swojego swetra. Pokręcił w końcu przecząco głową, przyznając mu rację.

\- Telefon, Harry - poprosił łagodnie Louis, podchodząc do niego i delikatnie dotykając jego boku. - Sam usuniesz jego numer, tak? To dupek. Nie możemy ryzykować, że będziesz szukał pretekstu do odnowienia tej relacji.

\- Ale... mogę kiedyś jeszcze potrzebować jego numeru! - spróbował żałośnie, sięgając jednak po iphone’a ze stolika.

\- Nie będziesz, Harry. - Francuz pokręcił głową. - Zostawił cię. Musisz przyjąć to za fakt.

Łzy pojawiły się w zielonych oczach tak szybko, jak tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta.   
\- Przepraszam za bycie beznadziejnym... - wyszeptał chłopiec, przyciskając telefon do piersi.

\- Nie jesteś beznadziejny, hej... - Szatyn westchnął, odsuwając go od biurka i zaczynając ściągać przypięte zdjęcia. - Jesteś świetnym chłopakiem i zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, tak? Jakbyś do niego wrócił, pewnie znowu zrobiłby to samo.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zaszlochał. - Może... może nie zadowalałem go wystarczająco? Może... może jakbym był inny? - Ze złością otarł łzy. - Nie znasz mnie! Skąd możesz wiedzieć?!

\- Przestań! - Tomlinson też się wydarł, odwracając się do niego gwałtownie i chwytając jego ręce. - Znam twoją siostrę, okej?! Jest cudowna, a z jej opowieści wynika, że ty też! Jesteś dobry, dlatego inni to wykorzystują! Podkopują twoje poczucie własnej wartości, ale nigdy, rozumiesz,  _ nigdy _ , nie wolno ci myśleć, że nie jesteś wystarczający! W związku ofiarowujesz komuś samego siebie, a nie dostosowujesz się do jego pieprzonych wymagań! Jeśli ktoś nie jest w stanie docenić tego, jakim jesteś, to po prostu na ciebie nie zasługuje, do cholery!

\- Wszystko było przecież w porządku! - rozpłakał się. - Nick mnie kochał! A potem... potem poszliśmy do łóżka i... Nie byłem wystarczający.

\- Nie kochał cię, skarbie - wyszeptał Louis, zagarniając go w swoje ramiona. - Gdyby tak było, całowałby cię po stopach, że oddałeś mu swoje dziewictwo, tak? Seksu da się nauczyć. To zwykły gnojek i... gdzie on mieszka?

\- 45 Thornthon Road - wydusił, przytulając się do niego. - Po co ci to wiedzieć? - spytał, wciąż przytulony.

\- Ma samochód? - kontynuował szatyn, ignorując jego pytanie.

\- Nick? Ma, jeździ białą toyotą ojca - przyznał, marszcząc brwi. - Louis? - Odsunął się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- No trudno, ojciec pocierpi za to, jakiego ma syna. - Starszy chłopak troskliwie otarł wszystkie łzy z jego policzków i pociągnął go za rękę na dół. Wszedł do kuchni, uśmiechając się do mamy Stylesa. - Anne? Masz może na zbyciu kilka jajek, pomidorów i jakąś rybę?

\- Louis?! - pisnął Harry. - Co planujesz?   
\- Jajka, pomidory i ryba? - Kobieta uniosła brwi, ale jedno spojrzenie na jej syna wystarczyło, by zrozumiała. - Oh, oczywiście, powinno się coś znaleźć! - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Świetnie, to my wychodzimy na chwilę. - Tomlinson odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i pociągnął go na korytarz. - Ubieramy się!

\- Ale po co? Ja nie chcę! - zaprotestował.

\- Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się. - Louis sam zaczął ubierać go w kurtkę i przyjął reklamówkę od Anne. - Dzięki.

Ta puściła mu oczko, popychając syna do korytarza. Ten z westchnieniem nałożył sztyblety i kurtkę i wyszedł za Louisem.   
\- To gdzie idziemy?

\- Na 45 Thorntorn Road - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.

\- Co? - Stanął w miejscu, wytrzeszczając oczy. - Do Nicka? Nie ma mowy, nigdzie nie idę!

\- Jak dobrze pójdzie, to go nawet nie spotkamy. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką, po czym stanowczo go pociągnął. - No chodź, to krok trzeci.

\- Jaki, zemsta? - prychnął. - Nie, Lou, wyjdę na załamanego dupka.

\- Nie załamanego. - Francuz pokręcił gwałtownie głową. - Zaufaj mi, okej? Wiem, co robię.

Ten westchnął, nieprzekonany.   
\- Nick będzie wiedział, że to ja!

\- I co z tego? - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Będziesz się dobrze bawić, obiecuję.

\- Nie chcę, żeby wiedział, że to ja! - Zrobił smutną minkę.

\- To się schowasz - jęknął szatyn, ciągnąc go za rękę. - No dalej, chodź! Nie wiem, gdzie to jest.

Styles westchnął, ale zaczął go prowadzić w stronę domu byłego chłopaka.

  
  


Dotarli na miejsce dwadzieścia minut później. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok białej toyoty zaparkowanej na podjeździe i wyjął z reklamówki wędzonego dorsza, po czym oddał resztę rzeczy młodszemu i po prostu wspiął się po bramie i ruszył w stronę samochodu.

\- Lou! - syknął. - Uważaj!

\- Spoko luz! - zawołał wesoło, grzebiąc coś przy zamku. Już po chwili można było usłyszeć satysfakcjonujący klik. Uśmiechnął się i wrzucił rybę pod siedzenie kierowcy, po czym zamknął drzwi i z powrotem przeszedł przez bramę.

\- I... już? - Popatrzył na niego nieufnie. - Co z tym? - podniósł reklamówkę w górę.

\- Już ci pokazuję. - Louis wziął od niego reklamówkę i wyjął z niej karton z jajkami. Wybrał jedno i oddał mu resztę, po czym zamachnął się i rzucił nim w przednią szybę samochodu.

\- Louis! - pisnął, rozglądając się panicznie.

\- No dawaj, teraz ty! - Starszy chłopak się wyszczerzył, wciskając mu jajko w ręce. - Pomyśl o tych wszystkich słodkich słówkach, o tych rzeczach, które ci obiecywał. Nie jesteś wściekły?

Harry niepewnie ścisnął jajko w dłoni. Był... rozgoryczony. Zacisnął zęby i rzucił nim w samochód. Szatyn zawiwatował i podał mu kolejne jajko.    
\- Następne! Teraz mocniej, za te wszystkie wyznania miłości, które nic nie znaczyły!

\- Tak... tak! - krzyknął, rzucając kolejnym jajkiem. Tomlinson zachichotał, podając mu jajka i szykując pomidory.    
\- Które to okno jego pokoju?

\- Z drugiej strony. - Skrzywił się. - Ale... znam przejście na tyły. Chodź. - Poprowadził go ciemną wąską alejką na tyły rzędu domków i wskazał palcem okno. Louis z perfidnym uśmiechem zamachnął się i cisnął pomidorem w okno, rozplaskując go z hukiem.

\- O boże, sąsiedzi usłyszą! - spanikował.

\- Shh, nie przejmuj się. - Starszy chłopak wziął kolejnego pomidora i rzucił nim z jeszcze większą siłą. Po chwili światła w pokoju się zapaliły.

\- Co teraz? - pisnął, kucając i chowając głowę między kolanami, by nie było go widać.

\- Teraz mu pomachamy. - Tomlinson się wyszczerzył i przyszykował jajko, czekając, aż chłopak pojawi się w oknie.

\- Nie Lou, ja przepraszam, ja nie mogę! - wyjęczał schowany. Louis nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż okno się otworzyło i pokazała się w nim zaspana twarz Nicka. Niecałą sekundę później o jego głowę rozbiło się jajko.

\- Co do cholery? - sapnął ten, rozglądając się.

\- Cześć, kutasie! - Szatyn faktycznie mu pomachał, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Kiedy ten na niego spojrzał, dostał pomidorem prosto w twarz. - Następnym razem zastanów się dwa razy, zanim kogoś wykorzystasz!

\- O czym ty w ogóle gadasz, koleś?! - wrzasnął, zbierając z twarzy resztki.

\- Nie jestem twoim 'kolesiem'. - Tomlinson splunął z pogardą, pokazując mu środkowy palec. - A mówię o najbardziej ślicznym i uroczym chłopaku, jakiego dane było nam poznać. Jesteś idiotą, nie masz nawet pojęcia, jaki skarb straciłeś.

\- Najbardziej ślicznym i uroczym? - prychnął. - Chyba nie mówisz o Stilecie, czy jak mu tam - roześmiał się. - Zakochałeś się, stary?

Louis zmarszczył groźnie oczy, a po chwili kolejny pomidor uderzył młodszego chłopaka w policzek.    
\- Może załatwimy to na dole, co? - krzyknął.

\- Nie, Lou, błagam! - wyszeptał przez łzy Harry.   
\- Czekaj tylko, ty kretynie! - wrzasnął Nick, zatrzaskując okno.

\- Ale on cię kompletnie znieważył! - jęknął szatyn, kucając przy płaczącym chłopaku i przytulając go.

\- Nieważne Lou, chodźmy stąd, błagam... - poprosił, trzęsąc się z nerwów.

\- Skarbie, on nic ci nie zrobi, tak? - Tomlinson przeczesał jego loki. - Pozwól mi mu nakopać, proszę...

Ten pokręcił przecząco głową, ale Louis nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej, bo do ogródka wpadł wściekły Nick.   
\- Kim ty jesteś?! Jego nowym chłopakiem?

\- Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi, ty nędzna kreaturo?! - Louis ścisnął jeszcze uspokajająco dłoń Stylesa, po czym stanął przodem do Nicka. - Najważniejsze jest to, że teraz dostaniesz wciry za bycie dupkiem!

\- Chyba sobie kpisz! - prychnął, zakładając dłonie na piersi i dostrzegając skulonego Harry’ego. - Przyprowadziłeś swojego nowego chłoptasia? Jestem rozczarowany, i tak ładnie pode mną jęczałeś.

\- Nie otwieraj do niego swojej parszywej mordy! - warknął szatyn, doskakując do przodu i wymierzając perfekcyjnego prawego sierpowego.

Kompletnie zaskoczony Nick poleciał do tyłu, uderzając głową o drewniane ogrodzenie. Zaraz jednak zerwał się wściekle na nogi.    
\- I to wszystko dla tego dzieciaka?!

\- On nie jest dzieciakiem i jest wart o wiele więcej niż ty, śmieciu! - Tomlinson złapał go za chabety i przycisnął do płotu. - Jak jeszcze raz pojawisz się chociażby raz w jego pobliżu albo on będzie przez ciebie płakał, to masz do czynienia ze mną, rozumiesz? - syknął w jego twarz.

\- Jesteś jego ochroniarzem? - prychnął, chociaż w jego oczach migotał strach.    
\- Lou? - dobiegł ich cichutki głosik. - Chodźmy, proszę...

\- Gówno cię to obchodzi! - Starszy chłopak odepchnął go z obrzydzeniem. - Najważniejsze, że ciebie nie ma już w jego życiu. I gdyby nie on, to zrobiłbym ci z gęby taką sieczkę, że te pomidory nie byłyby potrzebne. - Odsunął się od niego i chwycił Stylesa za dłoń. - Już wracamy, przepraszam.

Ten odsunął się, drżąc na całym ciele. Ruszył w stronę domu, obejmując się dłońmi i nawet nie oglądając na Louisa. Szatyn westchnął, idąc za nim ze spuszczoną głową. Naprawdę chciał dobrze... tylko ten jego cholerny temperament w niczym nie pomagał.

Harry wciąż się trząsł, z przerażenia, wściekłości i zimna. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że Louis miał w sobie na tyle odwagi, by stanąć w jego obronie, a z drugiej aż mdliło go ze strachu, co Nick może teraz zrobić.

\- 'Arry? - spróbował Tomlinson przygaszonym głosem, gdy na horyzoncie majaczył już dom Stylesów. - Jesteś na mnie zły?

\- ...Nie. Nie jestem zły... - przyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Boisz się mnie..? - zapytał cicho Louis, obejmując się własnymi ramionami.

\- Nie. Boję się tego, co może zrobić teraz Nick.

\- On ci nic nie zrobi. - Szatyn pokręcił gwałtownie głową i chwycił jego dłoń, odwracając go do siebie. - Harry, spójrz na mnie. Nie skrzywdzi cię, rozumiesz? Boi się. Jest mocny tylko w gębie.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - Spuścił wzrok i zadrżał na mocniejszy podmuch wiatru.

\- Bo nie oddał mi ani razu. Nawet się nie szarpał. - Tomlinson odsunął się od niego i wskazał na swoje ciało dłońmi. - Nie jestem wielkim facetem, nie miałby ze mną problemu. Jest zwykłym tchórzem. I nie wie, że tu nie mieszkam.

Nieprzekonany chłopak pokiwał głową.   
\- Ja... dziękuję. Nie musiałeś tego dla mnie robić. W końcu jestem tylko młodszym bratem twojej przyjaciółki.

\- Nieprawda. - Louis uśmiechnął się i przygarnął go do swojego boku, idąc w stronę domu. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Teraz dokończymy krok drugi tak jak należy, a jutro przechodzimy do czwartego, okej? Myślę, że właśnie się przekonałeś, że ten palant nie jest wart twoich łez, co? - Potarł jego ramię w sympatycznym geście.

\- Nie jest - przyznał nieco zaskoczony. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak jest mi przykro.

\- To zrozumiałe. - Szatyn otworzył dla niego bramkę. - I dlatego popracujemy nad tym, by nie było ci już przykro.

\- Da się o tym jakoś zapomnieć? - Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją i otworzył drzwi od domu.

\- Zapomnieć może nie, ale ruszyć do przodu tak. - Tomlinson ściągnął z siebie kurtkę. - Chodź na górę. Zajmę się tymi zdjęciami, a ty skasujesz w końcu jego numer.

Gemma zerknęła na nich ciekawie z kanapy, ale nic nie powiedziała, gdy wspinali się po schodach na górę.    
Harry bawił się telefonem, patrząc, jak Louis wyrzuca jego zdjęcia z Nickiem. Nie mógł się zdobyć na usunięcie go.

\- Harry. - Francuz uniósł brew, zerkając na niego znad pudełka. - Po prostu kliknij.

\- Ale to będzie definitywny koniec! - jęknął. - A jak będę potrzebować jeszcze kiedyś tego numeru?

\- I bardzo dobrze, że koniec, on nawet nie potrafi poprawnie wymówić twojego nazwiska! - jęknął sfrustrowany, kładąc się na podłodze i patrząc na niego. - Po co ci numer tego kretyna?

\- Nie wiem... - mruknął pokonany. - Żebym mógł udawać, że nie jestem sam? - Podał mu telefon.

\- Ale ty nie jesteś sam. - Louis bez wahania wykasował numer Nicka i od razu wszedł w galerię, zaczynając czyścić ich wszystkie wspólne zdjęcia. - Masz siostrę, która cię uwielbia, masz mnie i… jakichś przyjaciół? - spróbował. 

\- To nie to samo - jęknął z miną szczeniaczka. - Z tobą nie pójdę na randkę i nie będę się... - rumieniec pokrył jego policzki - ...całować... - skończył cichutko.

\- Bo co? - zażartował szatyn, jednak widząc jego skrępowaną minę, przewrócił oczami. - Harry, jestem pewien, że prędzej czy później znajdziesz kogoś fajnego i nie będziesz żałować, że to coś z Nickiem się skończyło, obiecuję. 

\- Nick... był zawsze. Przyjaźniliśmy się, a teraz... nie mam ani chłopaka, ani przyjaciela. I... nie wiem, czy teraz kogoś znajdę. - Pociągnął nosem. - Nie byłem zbyt popularny…

\- Oczywiście, że tak, hej! - Tomlinson odrzucił jego telefon i wspiął się na łóżko, kładąc obok niego. Objął go w talii i przytulił się do jego brzucha. - Oczywiście już mówiłem, że teraz jestem twoim przyjacielem, ale pewnie zaraz pojawi się tekst, że przecież zaraz z powrotem wyjadę do Londynu, więc zrobimy inaczej. Zastanów się, z kim się trzymałeś, kiedy byłeś o wiele młodszy. Albo generalnie przed Nickiem. Na pewno z kimś jadałeś lunche, ktoś zawsze mówił ci ‘cześć’, siadał z tobą na lekcjach i robił z tobą projekty, co?

\- Hm... - zastanowił się. - Był Luke i Ash, ale potem... trochę ich olałem na rzecz Nicka i jego znajomych - przyznał ze wstydem.

\- A widzisz! - Louis uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, dźgając go palcem w bok. - No to napisz do nich i zaproponuj jakieś wyjście na pizzę czy coś, jestem pewien, że się zgodzą i nie będziesz narzekać na brak przyjaciół. 

\- Ale przecież ich olałem!

\- Harry, ale przyjaciele wybaczają! - jęknął szatyn. - Zresztą nie zaszkodzi ci spróbować, racja? 

\- Chyba masz rację... - westchnął. - Pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Jasne. - Tomlinson szturchnął go żartobliwie w bok i spojrzał na zegarek obok łóżka. - Ale może jednak jutro, bo Anne mnie zabije, jak wyciągnę cię z domu o tej godzinie… 

Harry zachichotał, będąc już spokojniejszym. Wystukał wiadomość do Ashtona i Luke’a, mając nadzieję, że Lou ma rację i ci będą chcieli się spotkać.

\- Dobra, pewnie pasowałoby już iść spać - stęknął Louis, podnosząc się i niechętnie schodząc z łóżka. Zgarnął z podłogi karton ze zdjęciami. - Dobrej nocy, Harry. 

Ten wyraźnie posmutniał, ale kiwnął głową.   
\- Dobranoc - powiedział, ale kiedy, ten był już przy drzwiach, zawołał: - Lou?... Położysz się ze mną?

Szatyn odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z nieodgadnioną miną, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

\- Jasne, daj mi tylko chwilę na pozbycie się tego i przebranie. 

\- Okej. Dziękuję... będę czekać - oznajmił, po czym sam zaczął pozbywać się ciuchów. 

Starszy chłopak wrócił dziesięć minut później, w porozciąganych dresach i bez koszulki. Wpakował się do łóżka i ziewnął, sięgając do lampki. 

\- Śpimy?

\- Mmm... - wymruczał, przysuwając się. - Mogę... się przytulić?

\- Pewnie, chodź tu. - Tomlinson wyłączył światło i rozłożył dla niego swoje ramiona. Styles delikatnie się do niego przytulił.   
\- Dziękuję, dobranoc - westchnął, po chwili już zasypiając.

\- Dobranoc, aniołku - wyszeptał Louis, ostrożnie odgarniając loki z jego oczu i obejmując go. Wsłuchał się w jego miarowy oddech, ale natłok myśli pozwolił zasnąć mu dopiero godzinę później. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rano Harry’ego obudziła nagła jasność i zerwanie z niego kołdry. 

\- Wstawaj, ‘Arry, śnieg spadł! - Francuz niemal piszczał, szczerząc się do niego radośnie. 

\- Jaki śnieg? - wymamrotał zaspany, próbując chwycić kołdrę.

\- Biały i puchaty! - Tomlinson zachichotał i puścił kołdrę, ale usiadł na nim okrakiem, zaczynając go łaskotać. - No dalej, dzisiaj przechodzimy do kroku czwartego, więc nawet jeśli nie masz ochoty na towarzystwo, nie wolno ci go unikać! Idziemy lepić bałwana, Gemma i Bentley już czekają na dole! 

\- Oh, dobra, daj mi chwilę! - jęknął, gramoląc się z łóżka i naciągając na siebie spodnie. Rozejrzał się za jakąś ciepłą bluzą, ale znalazł tylko sweter, więc założył go ze wzruszeniem ramionami. - Gotowy - oznajmił.

\- Cudnie! - Louis wyciągnął go za rękę z pokoju i zbiegł z nim po schodach, mijając rozbawioną Anne. - Cześć, Anne! Idziemy lepić bałwana! 

\- Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy! - zawołała za nimi z kuchni. Szybko naciągnęli na siebie czapki, założyli kurtki i wyszli na dwór. Niemal natychmiast znalazł się przy nich Bentley.   
\- Trzeba było jeszcze dłużej się grzebać! - prychnęła Gemma.   
\- Spałem!

\- Och, nie czepiaj się go! - Tomlinson pociągnął ją za kucyk wystający spod czapki i pochylił się, zaczynając formować kulę. - Najważniejsze, że teraz jesteśmy już wszyscy, bierzcie się do roboty! 

Wielki bernardyn wesoło ganiał wokół nich, gdy formowali trzy kule, śmiejąc się, przekrzykując i popychając wzajemnie w śnieg. Ostatecznie przed domem stały trzy bałwany, a oni rzucali się śnieżkami, które Bentley usiłował złapać. Kiedy Louis wpakował Gemmę w śnieg i wcierał jej go za kołnierz, przez co Harry zaśmiewał się do łez, z domu wyjrzała uśmiechnięta Anne, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie zgłodnieliście? Mam dla was śniadanie. 

Harry pierwszy rzucił się do drzwi, żeby przypadkiem Louis nie dorwał też jego. Jego oczy znowu błyszczały, gdy wpadł do domu, przepychając się w progu z Bentleyem. Anne miała ochotę uściskać Tomlinsona. Nie miała pojęcia, jak w ciągu dnia udało mu się zrobić to, czego ona nie potrafiła zrobić w ciągu trzech tygodni, ale była naprawdę wdzięczna za tego chłopaka. Zmarznięta Gemma zaczęła gonić szatyna, który ze śmiechem uciekł do domu. Młodszy ze Stylesów wciąż chichotał, gdy zasiadał przy stole.   
\- O rany, umieram z głodu.

\- Ja też… - jeknął szatyn, siadając razem z Gemmą naprzeciwko niego. Zaraz też uśmiechnął się. - Zakład, kto zje więcej, mięczaki? 

\- Chciałbyś! - prychnął. - Nie uda ci się mnie pokonać!   
\- To się okaże - podjudziła ich Gemma z uśmiechem. Louis zmrużył oczy, węsząc wyzwanie i natychmiast zaczął jeść jajecznicę. Harry chwycił za widelec, wpychając sobie śniadanie do ust, nie ustępując Francuzowi. Skończyli wszystko, co zrobiła Anne, dosłownie w przeciągu pięciu minut. O zwycięstwie decydował ostatni tost, który porwał szatyn i wepchnął go w i tak wypchane policzki. 

\- Wygrałem - wymamrotał, pokazując mu figę. 

\- Hej! To nie fair! - wymamrotał wciąż z pełnymi ustami.

\- A kto ustalał, jakie są tutaj zasady? - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, szczerząc się do niego. 

\- Grasz nieczysto! - oskarżył go ze smutną miną.

\- Przepraszam! - jęknął Louis, chwytając jego dłoń przez stół. - Ale możemy zagrać w coś innego! Gemms mówiła, że jesteś dobry w Scrabble? 

\- Mmm... zastanowię się. - Uniósł podbródek, a Gemma zachichotała, już wiedząc, że się zgodzi. Położyła Louisowi dłoń na kolanie i ścisnęła lekko. 

\-  _ Dziękuję _ \- szepnęła bezgłośnie.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niej. Ten chłopak po prostu potrzebował kogoś przebojowego, żeby wpuścić go pod swoją poobijaną skorupę, a dla niego nie było to żadnym problemem, by taką osobą być, nawet jeśli Gemma znała go bardziej z tej cichej i spokojnej strony. 

\- Kto ostatni, ten zmywa! - wykrzyknął nagle Harry, zrywając się z miejsca i biegnąc do swojego pokoju.

\- I ty śmiesz mówić o graniu fair?! - oburzył się starszy chłopak, natychmiast biegnąc za nim. 

\- Skoro ty mogłeś, to ja też! - dało się słyszeć z góry, a potem był już tylko śmiech.   
\- Cieszę się, że zaprosiłaś go do nas na święta - powiedziała Anne z uśmiechem i wstała, żeby pozmywać.   
  
Po południu wszyscy siedzieli razem w salonie. Gemma i Louis oglądali świąteczny teleturniej, a Harry szkicował coś z Bentleyem leżącym na jego stopach.

\- Ta babeczka kompletnie nie ma pojęcia o tradycjach poza jej krajem, co za hipokrytka - jęknął Francuz, krzywiąc się. Oparł głowę o ramię przyjaciółki. - A w samej Europie różnorodne chociażby jest to, kto roznosi prezenty! - narzekał, podczas gdy Styles się do niego uśmiechnął i ruszył w stronę łazienki, odkładając swój szkicownik na dół szklanego stolika. Szatyn sięgnął po pilot, chcąc zmienić kanał, ale niechcący strącił notes, który się otworzył. Przeklął po francusku i schylił się, by go podnieść, ale zamarł w tej pozycji. Harry najwyraźniej narysował ich... podczas stosunku. Szkic był nieskończony, ale mógł dostrzec zarys kręconych włosów chłopaka pod sobą. Głowa odchylona w tył, usta rozwarte w rozkoszy... Musiał przyznać, że chłopak miał talent.   
\- Lou? - spytała zniecierpliwiona Gemma. - W porządku?

\- T-tak, tak! - zająknął się i z rumieńcem zamknął szkicownik, i odłożył go na jego poprzednie miejsce. Chwycił pilot i zaczął skakać po kanałach, skupiając się na znalezieniu czegoś do oglądania. A przynajmniej próbując się skupić, bo rysunek mocno wybił go z rytmu, gdzie Harry jest tylko młodszym bratem Gemmy, któremu chce pomóc. 

Po chwili Harry wrócił z łazienki, wpychając się na kanapę między siostrę a Tomlinsona.   
\- Co oglądamy?   
\- Na pewno nie żadnego rom coma! - ostrzegła Gemma.   
\- Co? Czemu? - jęknął.   
\- Lou, włącz jakąś komedię - poleciła.

\- I tak w każdym filmie jest wątek miłosny. - Francuz wzruszył ramionami, ale posłusznie przełączył na Comedy Central, gdzie leciało właśnie "Jak poznałem waszą matkę". Spróbował odsunąć się nieznacznie od chłopaka, bojąc się, że to jego bezceremonialne zachowanie sprawia, że ten ma nadzieję na więcej albo nie patrzy na niego platonicznie. Harry natomiast oparł się o siostrę, złorzecząc w jej kierunku. Szatyn przez cały czas siedział wyjątkowo cicho, nie śmiejąc się nawet w odpowiednich momentach. Skubał tylko dolną wargę palcem, głaskając od czasu do czasu ich bernardyna.

\- Lou? - zagadnęła Gemma. - Chcesz na coś przełączyć? Jesteś cicho...

\- Nie, jest w porządku. - Tomlinson posłał jej słaby uśmiech, wzdychając i opierając głowę o ramię jej brata.  _ Nie mógł przecież uciekać. _ \- Chyba po prostu za dużo zjadłem.

\- Oh, może chcesz herbaty? - zmartwił się natychmiast brunet, troskliwie na niego spoglądając.

\- Mhm, z chęcią. - Tomlinson objął jego ramię i spojrzał do góry z uśmiechem. - W ogóle jak Luke i Ash? Odpisali ci?

\- Nie... - powiedział smutno. - W sumie tego się spodziewałem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Na żołądek najlepsza jest mięta! - zadecydował, wychodząc do kuchni.    
\- Anioł, prawda? - westchnęła Gemma. - Zasługuje na kogoś dobrego.

\- Zdecydowanie. - Zamyślony Louis pokiwał głową. - Tylko, że... chyba lokuje uczucia w niewłaściwych osobach.

\- Nick? - Pokręciła głową. - Masz rację, Lou... on jest po prostu za dobry.

\- Hej, ale ma opiekuńczą starszą siostrę, która teraz będzie czuwać nad tym, z kim się spotyka, tak? - Szturchnął ją łokciem w żebra z uśmiechem.

\- Tak - przyznała z uśmiechem. - I nowego przyjaciela - dodała.

\- Pewnie, że tak! - Szatyn przybił z nią piątkę, gdy z kuchni wrócił sam obiekt ich rozmowy.

\- Twoja mięta. - Podał mu kubek z uśmiechem. - I zielona dla ciebie. - Mrugnął do siostry, która rozpłynęła się w zachwycie. Wrócili do programu, kiedy nagle rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.   
\- Odpisali... - powiedział zdziwiony Harry. - Chcą... chcą się spotkać... Lou? - Złapał go za rękę. - Pójdziesz ze mną?

Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Przecież mógł wziąć Gemmę dla wsparcia, ona prawdopodobnie znała tych chłopaków, a on był kimś obcym... Uśmiechnął się jednak do niego i przytulił go.    
\- Nie ma problemu - wymamrotał w jego loki. - Mówiłem, że przyjaciele wybaczają.

\- Dziękuję! - Przytulił się do niego. - Ja... jestem przerażony.

\- Jak długo nie rozmawiacie? - zapytał łagodnie Louis, delikatnie głaskając go po lokach.

\- Uhm... jakieś... dwa lata? - przyznał ze wstydem. Szatyn gwizdnął pod nosem, rozcierając jego ramię.    
\- To macie sporo do nadrobienia! - powiedział, nie tracąc entuzjazmu.

\- Mmm... trochę się boję; wiesz, to mogą być już zupełnie inni ludzie i...

\- Ale mogą też być twoimi starymi przyjaciółmi i wszystko będzie dobrze, tak? - Tomlinson ścisnął jego dłoń. - Nie zaszkodzi ci spróbować, nie będziesz przynajmniej żałować, że tego nie zrobiłeś.

\- Masz rację. - Pokiwał głową i oparł ją o ramię chłopaka. Gemma przypatrywała im się rozczulona. Wyglądali razem naprawdę dobrze.

Louis cmoknął go w czoło, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Styles był uroczy, nie dało się tego ukryć. Westchnął i zacieśnił na nim uścisk, sięgając po swoją miętę. Ukontentowany chłopak ułożył się wygodniej, bezmyślnie obracając w palcach telefon, po czym nagle uniósł go w górę, włączając przednią kamerę. - Czas na selfie! - krzyknął, przyciągając Louisa bliżej.

\- Jesteś nieznośny, zupełnie jak twoja siostra! - jęknął szatyn, ale uśmiechnął się słodko do zdjęcia na czas.

\- W końcu jesteśmy spokrewnieni, tak? - zachichotała dziewczyna, a Harry przeniósł się ze swoim szkicownikiem na kanapę.

\- Co tam rysujesz? - zainteresowała się jego siostra. Harry natychmiast zakrył szkicownik.   
\- Wiesz, że nikomu ich nie pokazuję!

\- O rany, myślałam, że Lou może zmieni twoje zdanie... - nadąsała się.

\- Niestety, Gems. - Posłał jej wesoły uśmiech i z zarumienionymi policzkami wrócił do rysowania.   
\- Założę się, że to jakieś pornole - szepnęła do Louisa. Ten zakrztusił się swoją herbatą, aż jego oczy zaszły łzami.

\- Tak, wiem - westchnęła. - Harry by nie mógł. Nieważne.

Francuz pokiwał głową bez przekonania, przygryzając wargę i zerkając na chłopaka pochłoniętego rysunkiem. Ten co jakiś czas unosił spojrzenie, by przypomnieć sobie pewne szczegóły jego twarzy. Został na fotelu nawet wtedy, gdy Gemma podążyła już na górę. Tomlinson westchnął i rozłożył się na kanapie. Nudził się.    
\- Harry, chcesz przejść do kroku piątego? - zapytał, zwisając głową w dół.

\- A jaki jest krok piąty? - Spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

\- Przygotuj kartkę i długopis, to ci powiem - poinstruował go starszy chłopak. Styles zamknął szkicownik i ostrożnie odłożył go na blat, zanim sięgnął po czystą kartkę.   
\- Okej?

\- Teraz wypisz wszystkie wady Nicka, rzeczy, które ci w nim przeszkadzały. - Louis przesunął się na brzuch i przyglądał mu się. - Musisz przestać idealizować swojego byłego.

\- Uhm... wcale go nie idealizuję! - zaprzeczył, jednak bez przekonania w głosie.

\- No to tym bardziej nie powinno ci to sprawić problemu. - Szatyn uniósł brew w górę. Harry posłał mu uśmiech, uniósł długopis nad kartkę i... zamarł, nie wiedząc, co napisać.

\- Co, żadnej wady? - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Chłopak bez skazy, co? No dalej, dawaj! Pomyśl o waszych randkach. Były takie, o jakich zawsze marzyłeś?

\- Zwykle chodziliśmy tam, gdzie chciał Nick... często z jego znajomymi, bo moich uważał za zbyt nudnych... - Spojrzał na Louisa. - Pisać?

\- Absolutnie. - Louis przytaknął i dał mu czas na zapisanie wszystkiego. - A same randki i jego zachowanie? Jak to zwykle wyglądało?

\- Nie wychodziliśmy na „randki”, Nick twierdził, że nie jest romantykiem. Zwykle widywaliśmy się u któregoś z nas, albo gdzieś na mieście w większym gronie.

Zdegustowany szatyn pokręcił głową.    
\- Nie traktował cię jak chłopaka... tylko jak jakiegoś chłopca, z którym może się czasem bawić. - Skrzywił się. - A jak z okazywaniem uczuć? Całował cię albo w ogóle przytulał publicznie..?

Harry zamyślił się.   
\- Raczej klepał mnie po głowie i przytulał.

\- Jak dzieciaka - westchnął Tomlinson. - A kiedy byliście sami? Jak to wyglądało?

Styles przygryzł wargę, zapisując to. Kiedy Louis o tym mówił, rzeczywiście źle to brzmiało.   
\- Uh... trochę się całowaliśmy, no i... wiesz - dodał zawstydzony.

\- A rozmowy? - Szatyn uniósł brwi. - Jak chciałeś mu o czymś powiedzieć, albo generalnie poruszyć jakiś temat?

\- Zależało... zwykle jednak pozwalał mi się po prostu wygadać.

\- I nie reagował na to w żadny sposób? - Tomlinson był coraz bardziej przerażony. - Po prostu mówiłeś sam do siebie, tak?

\- Czasem rzucał jakiś komentarz, czy coś... - Patrzył na niego niepewny, czy miał to zapisywać.

\- Definicja udanego związku... - westchnął Louis, pocierając czoło. - Co ty w ogóle w nim widziałeś? To był twój pierwszy chłopak?

Ten spuścił wzrok, bawiąc się palcami. Czuł się taki mały i naiwny pod bacznym spojrzeniem drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Kochanie, on cię kompletnie lekceważył - uświadomił mu szatyn, schodząc z kanapy i kucając przed nim. Położył dłonie na jego kolanach. - Nikt nie mówi, że związek ma być jak w filmach, ale... to? A twój pierwszy raz? Był chociaż delikatny?

\- Nie zgwałcił mnie przecież! - prychnął zły.  _ Nie był dzieckiem, do cholery! _

\- Nie mówię, że to zrobił - odpowiedział spokojnie starszy chłopak. - Pytam o to, czy zadbał o twoje potrzeby, czy tylko gonił za swoim własnym spełnieniem?

\- Też doszedłem. - Zarumienił się, przytykając dłoń do ust, jakby był zdziwiony, że to w ogóle powiedział.

\- W porządku. - Louis pokiwał głową. - Myślę, że wystarczy. A teraz zastanów się, co czułeś, kiedy cię rzucił. To krok szósty. Czy to był smutek, czy bardziej... upokorzenie, wstyd, rozczarowanie..? - zachęcił go do kontynuowania.

\- Raczej... niedowierzanie?

\- Coś jeszcze? - kontynuował Francuz. - Po samym fakcie zerwania, jak siedziałeś zamknięty w swoim pokoju?

\- Smutek. Nie byłem wystarczający.

\- To obniżyło twoje poczucie własnej wartości. - Szatyn potarł jego kolano. - Widzisz? W tej całej rozpaczy po zerwaniu to nie osoba Nicka była najważniejsza. Nie tęskniłeś za nim, tylko byłeś w okropnym stanie z powodu tego, jak się poczułeś przez to, że cię zostawił. Czułeś się wykorzystany i niewystarczający. Nie konkretnie jemu. W ogóle.

\- S.skąd wiedziałeś? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Powiedzmy, że byłem kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji. - Tomlinson oblizał usta i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Rozumiesz, co próbuję ci przekazać? Nie chcesz go z powrotem, chcesz kogoś, kto cię należycie pokocha i doceni. Nick nie robił żadnej z tych rzeczy.

\- To źle? - Bawił się ołówkiem.

\- Nie, to progres. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. - Mam dla ciebie jeszcze cztery kroki, ale one już nie mają nic wspólnego z Nickiem i zaczniemy od jutra. Brawo. Prawie przez to przeszedłeś. - Podciągnął się i go przytulił. Harry chętnie skorzystał, przytulając się do niego z westchnieniem.   
\- Dziękuję...

\- Żaden problem. - Starszy chłopak potarł jego plecy. - To kiedy widzimy się z twoimi przyjaciółmi?

\- Jutro po południu. Mają mi jeszcze dokładnie napisać. A co, jak mnie wystawią? - spytał zaniepokojony.

\- Wtedy ja tam z tobą będę, żeby cię przytulić, tak? - Tomlinson z uśmiechem trącił jego policzek palcem. - No dalej, pokaż te dołeczki z rana... Będzie dobrze, nikt ci się nie oprze.

\- Dziękuję. - Posłał mu łagodny uśmiech.  _ Będzie dobrze. _   
  
Mimo wszystko, nogi miał jak z waty, gdy z Louisem u boku pojawił się pod niewielką knajpką, w której umówił się z chłopakami. Szatyn przestąpił z nogi na nogę i objął go w pasie, dygocąc z zimna. Miał nadzieję, że nie będą się spóźniać, bo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zamarznąć. Pięć minut później jęknął, przyciągając młodszego do siebie. - Poprzytulajmy się, bo zaraz zejdę.

\- Może po prostu poczekamy na nich w środku? - zaproponował, chętnie się do niego przytulając.

\- Chyba tak będzie bezpieczniej. - Tomlinson odetchnął z ulgą i pociągnął go do środka. - Moja odporność na minusowe temperatury nie istnieje.

\- We Francji też pada śnieg, powinieneś przywyknąć! - powiedział, siadając przy czteroosobowym stoliku wskazanym im przez kelnerkę.

\- Wiem, to nie ma sensu! - jęknął, śmiejąc się. - Najgorsze jest to, że ja uwielbiam zimę i śnieg.

\- Jak wytrzymujesz na zewnątrz? - zdziwił się, ale Louis nie miał czasu na odpowiedź, gdy pojawiło się koło nich dwóch chłopaków.   
\- Oi oi! - zawołał jeden z nich.   
\- Luke, Ash, jak dobrze was widzieć!

\- Cześć, Curly! - Jeden z blondynów, ten z dołeczkami w policzkach usiadł na kanapie obok Harry'ego i po prostu go przytulił. - Tęskniłem za tobą!

\- Ash... - Harry nie wiedział przez chwilę, co zrobić z rękami. - Ja... przepraszam...

\- Jest okej. - Chłopak westchnął, nie puszczając go. - Nie powiem, że nie było mi przykro, jak po prostu straciłem mojego przyjaciela z dnia na dzień, ale było minęło, tak?

\- I... nie jesteście na mnie źli? - upewnił się.

\- Nie. - Ashton pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, a drugi chłopak z kolczykiem w wardze uniósł brew.    
\- Mów za siebie, Ash.

\- Luke? - Obejrzał się na niego szczenięco. Ten roześmiał się i wpakował na ławkę obok. Poczochrał jego loki po bratersku i ścisnął jego dłoń.    
\- Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem.    
Louis przyglądał im się z uśmiechem. Żaden ani słowem nie wspomniał o Nicku, wydawali się świetnymi chłopakami. Harry jednak wciąż wydawał się spięty, przysłuchując się, co u jego dawnych przyjaciół. Zgodnie zamówili największą pizzę z menu i zachowywali się, jakby ich rozłąka nie miała miejsca.

\- Jakie masz plany na Sylwestra? - zagadał w pewnym momencie Luke.

\- Ja... uhm... nie mam planów - przyznał zawstydzony.

\- Świetnie, to możecie wpaść do mnie na chatę! - Ashton się wyszczerzył. - Mama bierze dzieciaki do babci i zostawia mi wolną. Będzie jeszcze parę osób, ale nic wielkiego.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to będzie... w porządku? - dopytał niepewnie.

\- Jasne. - Luke pokiwał głową, a kiedy Tomlinson poszedł do łazienki, odprowadził go czujnie wzrokiem i pochylił się do Harry'ego. - Długo jesteście razem? Gdzie się takich znajduje?

\- C.co? - Spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Oh, nie udawaj. - Ashton machnął ręką. - Cieszymy się, że nie jesteś już z Nickiem.

\- Ale serio - jęknął Luke. - Gdzie ty go znalazłeś?

\- To przyjaciel mojej siostry. Dajcie spokój. Przyszedł ze mną, bo się bałem.

\- Ale nie podoba ci się? - Irwin szturchnął go łokciem w bok.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy! - Zarumienił się wściekle.

\- Dlaczego nie? - zachichotał, poruszając znacząco brwiami. - Starszy, przystojny, zabawny... wyrwij go, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny!

\- I mieszka w Londynie - rzucił grobowo. - Poza tym nie interesuje się mną.

\- Stary, to tak nie wygląda - zaśmiał się Luke. - Jak przyszliśmy, to obserwował twoją reakcję, a nie nas, wiesz? I generalnie rzadko spuszcza z ciebie oczy.

\- Bo wczoraj trochę panikowałem i upewniał się, że wszystko ze mną w porządku - stwierdził z pewnością, a Ashton prychnął.   
\- Stary. On cię wyraźnie  _ obczajał _ .   
\- Niemożliwe. On się tylko nade mną lituje.

\- Dlaczego ty zawsze wszystko utrudniasz, panie sceptyczny? - jęknął Hemmings, opierając głowę o jego ramię. - Dlaczego po prostu nie zaciągniesz go pod jakąś jemiołę czy coś i nie sprawdzisz, co się stanie?

\- Jemiołę? - zmarszczył brwi.

\- No taki krzaczek, co się wiesza i jak dwie osoby staną pod tym w tej samej chwili, to muszą się pocałować - wyjaśnił blondyn.

\- Louis jest zbyt poważny na takie głupoty - oznajmił wyniośle.

\- Skoro nie jest zbyt poważny na to, by siedzieć tu z trójką licealistów, to na jemiołę też nie jest - zauważył Luke, ale zmienił temat, kiedy główny zainteresowany wrócił do stolika. - Także generalnie mama mnie za to nie udupiła.

\- Zawsze byłeś nierozsądny! - skomentował Ashton i w tym momencie  przynieśli ich pizzę.

\- Harry? - zagadał Louis, gdy wszyscy dopadli pizzy. - Czy jest coś szalonego, co zawsze chciałeś zrobić?

\- Ee, nie sądzę - przyznał. - Najbardziej szalone w moim przypadku byłoby pojechanie na koncert do innego miasta bez mówienia o tym komukolwiek. W gruncie rzeczy jestem bardzo nudnym chłopakiem. Może dlatego Nick…

\- Shh. - Szatyn zatkał jego usta dłonią i zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu. - Hmm... Daj mi moment... - Sięgnął po telefon i przez chwilę czegoś w nim szukał. Pięć minut później uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i puścił go, sięgając po swoją pizzę. - W takim razie jedz, bo jedziemy do Leeds. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz Muse.

\- ...Co? - Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a ręka zamarła w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Serio, właśnie wydałem kupę kasy na dwa ostatnie bilety. - Tomlinson pomachał telefonem z uśmiechem.

\- Nie, Lou, nie zrobiłeś tego! - zaprzeczył, a chłopaki spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. - Nie mam teraz kasy, żeby ci oddać i... nie, po prostu nie.   
\- Kiedy ktoś daje ci prezent, kultura nakazuje mu podziękować, a nie się bulwersować - upomniał go Irwin.

\- Właśnie, to prezent. - Starszy chłopak ścisnął jego dłoń. - Zresztą uwielbiam ten zespół, robię to także dla siebie, hm? - szturchnął go w bok z uśmiechem. - No zgódź się! Jestem pewien, że Luke albo Ash z chęcią zajmą twoje miejsce, jeśli będziesz się wahać - podpuścił go.

\- Pokłócimy się o to, który z nas ma jechać i zostaniesz bez przyjaciół - ostrzegł blondyn, a Harry w końcu westchnął, kręcąc głową.    
\- Kiedy?

\- Musimy wyjechać za... - Louis spojrzał na zegarek -  godzinę.

\- Jesteś szalony... - Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, wracając do pizzy. - Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Muse na żywo.

\- Hej, bycie szalonym to siódmy krok. - Francuz wyszczerzył się do niego i ugryzł swój kawałek. - Te gitary na żywo to musi być coś... Dobrze, że też ich lubisz, dogadamy się - zachichotał.

\- Siódmy krok? - dopytał Luke. - Do czego?

\- Też lubię Muse! - Ashton poruszył zabawnie brwiami.

\- Do wyleczenia złamanego serca. - Szatyn puścił im oczko i objął młodszego chłopca ramieniem. - Przykro mi, Ash. Za bardzo zdążyłem go polubić.

\- Ile masz tych kroków? - spytał ciekawie chłopak, kiedy nagle Harry rozszerzył oczy.   
\- O Boże, czy ja wyglądam odpowiednio na koncert?!

\- Dziesięć - odpowiedział Tomlinson i spojrzał na bruneta, przewracając oczami. - A czy ja wyglądam odpowiednio na koncert? Mam na sobie stare dżinsy i uniwersytecką bluzę. Nawet włosy mam nie ułożone. Hazz, daj spokój, zrobienie czegoś szalonego polega na odważeniu się na coś spontanicznego, nie przejmowaniu się takimi drobiazgami.

\- Powinienem dać komuś znać, będą się martwić... - powiedział, mając na myśli mamę i Gemmę.

\- A czy nie miało być bez mówienia nikomu? - Louis pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i odblokował telefon. - W porządku, napiszę do Gemms, że cię porywam.

\- Po prostu... Nie chcę, żeby się o mnie martwiły... - Popatrzył na niego sarnimi oczyma. - Nie zasłużyły na to.

\- Wiem, jesteś ich oczkiem w głowie. - Szatyn poczochrał czule jego loki, drugą ręką pisząc wiadomość. - Zresztą twoja mama i tak mnie już nienawidzi za ciągłe wyciąganie cię z domu, więc jakbyśmy bez słowa wrócili w nocy albo jutro rano, to by mnie zatłukła - zachichotał.

\- Nie pozwoliłbym na to! - zadeklarował czule.

\- Oww, przekabaciłem cię już na swoją stronę? - zagruchał Tomlinson, przyciągając go do swojego boku i przytulając. Nie wiedział, że nad jego głową Luke robił znaczące miny do Ashtona, a ten się nad nimi rozczulał.

\- Skoro moja siostra cię lubi, to musisz być fajny. - Złośliwie wbił mu palec pod żebra.

\- Ej! - roześmiał się, odpychając jego ręce. - Oczywiście, że jestem fajny. Jestem najfajowszy, mówię ci. Najfajniejszy z najfajniejszych.

\- Nie ma takiego słowa! - prychnął z czułością, przytulając się zamiast tego. Był ciepły i przyjemnie pachniał.

\- I nie ma drugiego takiego Louisa! - Ten się wyszczerzył, drapiąc go za uchem. - Więc mogę być sobie najfajowszy i najlepsiejszy.

\- Jak uważasz - zgodził się z nim i sięgnął po pizzę, chociaż był już najedzony.

Resztę czasu spędzili żartując z chłopakami i obżerając się, ale w końcu musieli się z nimi pożegnać i lecieć na autobus do Leeds.

\- Zimno! - jęczał, kiedy czekali na ich środek transportu.

\- Wiem! - Starszy chłopak też jęknął, ale pociągnął go za dłoń i otulił swoimi ramionami, samemu dygocąc. Styles jęknął i chętnie się w niego wtulił.

\- Jak się spóźni, to zostaną z nas sople lodu - zachichotał Louis, szczękając zębami i rozcierając jego plecy.

\- Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie! - jęknął i w tym samym momencie usłyszeli autobus. - Powiedz, że jedzie do Leeds!

\- Jedzie do Leeds - powtórzył posłusznie szatyn i popchnął ich lekko do przodu, machając do kierowcy, by się zatrzymał.

\- Dzięki Bogu, myślałem, że zamarznę! - oznajmił, ładując się do środka. Tomlinson zajął się kupieniem im biletów, po czym z westchnieniem opadł na miejsce obok Harry'ego.    
\- Mam nadzieję, że na koncercie będziemy zbyt podekscytowani, by zwracać uwagę na temperaturę.

\- Też... - Oparł głowę o jego ramię, przytulając się. Louis cmoknął go delikatnie w skroń i zaczął przyglądać się widokom za oknem.    
\- Mam nadzieję, że masz jakąś orientację w tym mieście, bo ja tam nigdy nie byłem.

\- Pytasz mnie? - pisnął, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczyma. Starszy spojrzał na niego i zachichotał, przytulając go do siebie.    
\- Cóż, ewentualnie zgarniemy taksówkę z przystanku na arenę, bo nie będziemy mieć czasu na błąkanie się.

\- Tak chyba będzie najlepiej - mruknął. - Nie przemyślałeś tego do końca, prawda?

\- Bo to miało być spontaniczne i szalone! - Louis wydął usta w podkówkę.

\- I jest! - zapewnił i cmoknął go w policzek. - Dziękuję. Za wszystko.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego, aż w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki.    
\- A to jeszcze nie wszystko - zapewnił, ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Nie wszystko? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Co jeszcze zaplanowałeś?

\- Zobaczysz, króliczku - zagruchał i pstryknął go w nos, po czym rozejrzał się po innych pasażerach, tknięty nadzieją, że zobaczy kogoś młodego w koszulce Muse, kto by ich jakoś poprowadził. Niestety nikogo takiego nie znaleźli, a nawet jeśli, to była ukryta pod kurtkami i płaszczami. Harry bawił się jego palcami. Tomlinson pozwalał mu na to, opierając podbródek o jego głowę. Było... bardzo komfortowo. Mimo tego, że właśnie jechali do obcego miasta na rockowy koncert, chociaż jeszcze trzy godziny wcześniej nie mieli o tym pojęcia.

Kiedy w końcu wysiedli w Leeds, Harry rozejrzał się niemal bezradnie.   
\- Co teraz? - spytał, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Czekaj, znajdę numer jakiejś taryfy... - Louis wyciągał z kieszeni telefon, ale odpuścił, kiedy zobaczył sporą grupę nastolatków obu płci, gdzie jeden z nich, atrakcyjny mulat palący papierosa, miał na sobie koszulkę zespołu. Pociągnął Harry'ego za nadgarstek i podszedł do grupki.    
\- Cześć. Wybieracie się może na koncert Muse?

\- Tak, wy również? - zapytał chłopak o twarzy szczeniaczka. - Chcecie się przyłączyć?

\- Bylibyśmy wdzięczni - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, kręcąc głową. - Żadne z nas nie było wcześniej w Leeds, cholera, ja nawet nie jestem z tego kraju, więc. W każdym razie jestem Louis, a to Harry.

\- Liam - przedstawił się. - A to tam bożyszcze tłumów - wskazał na mulata - to mój chłopak, Zayn. Skąd jesteście?   
\- Holmes Chapel - powiedział brunet, a Liam spojrzał wyczekująco na Louisa.

\- Montpellier. - Szatyn powiedział to z takim akcentem, że nawet jakby ktoś był kiepski z geografii, to i tak nie miałby wątpliwości, jakiej jest nacji. - Ale studiuję w Londynie.

\- Fiu fiu! - zagwizdał. - Czemu akurat Londyn? - dopytywał. - Zaynie? - mruknął nagląco. - Idziesz?

\- Zawsze lubiłem Anglię, Londyn jest świetny. - Francuz wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem na mulata, który przewracał oczami, gasząc papierosa o mur.    
\- Idę, wyluzuj, kochanie - przeciągnął i podszedł do nich, cmokając chłopaka w usta.

\- Jak się poznaliście? - zagadywał dalej, zaborczo przytulając się do niego w pasie.

\- Cóż, siostra Harry'ego jest moją współlokatorką - wyjaśnił Louis, bezświadomie rysując kciukiem kółeczka na dłoni młodszego chłopaka.

\- Przyłapała was kiedyś? - zapytał złośliwie Zayn, otrzymując pacnięcie od swojego chłopaka.   
\- Zachowuj się, skarbie! - skarcił go.

\- Uhm... - Szatyn oblizał usta, zerkając na zarumienionego chłopca u boku. - Nie, szanuje prywatność - wybrnął. Cóż, w końcu nic, co powiedział, nie było kłamstwem, tak? A Harry jest świeżo po rozstaniu, więc takie tłumaczenie, że  _ nie, my nie jesteśmy razem _ tylko by go przygnębiło.

\- Jest słodki - oznajmił jeszcze Zayn, dostając kolejnego kuksańca. - Oh, przecież wiesz, że to ciebie kocham!   
\- Teraz skręcamy - powiedział Liam, prowadząc ich bez słowa, chociaż komentarz jego chłopaka sprawił mu przyjemność. Harry natomiast uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Myśl, że ktoś wziął jego i Louisa za parę była... dobra.

Na miejsce dotarli w przeciągu dwudziestu minut i po wejściu za bramki, natychmiast skierowali się do stoisk z jedzeniem, gdyż Zayn narzekał na głód, a Tomlinsonowi chciało się pić.    
\- Masz ochotę na piwo? - zapytał Harry'ego, gdy nadeszła ich kolej.

\- Nie wziąłem portfela - poinformował go. - Mam tylko telefon, a nie sądzę, żeby przyjmowali tu Apple Pay.

\- W porządku. - Francuz pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do chłopaka za ladą. - Poproszę dwa.

\- Dzięki, Lou... - Ścisnął jego ramię w intymnym geście.

\- Nie ma problemu, lubię widzieć twój uśmiech - wyjaśnił prosto Louis, podając mu jego kubek i płacąc za ich napoje. Chłopak zarumienił się. To było słodkie.

\- A teraz chodź zająć dobre miejsce. - Szatyn chwycił go za wolną dłoń i popijając piwo, zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum w pobliże sceny.

\- A Liam i Zayn? - Obejrzał się niepewnie na towarzyszy.

\- Poradzą sobie - zapewnił go Tomlinson, dopychając się do barierek i ochronnie kładąc dłoń na biodrze młodszego chłopaka, który był do niego przyciśnięty plecami.

\- Jestem taki podekscytowany! - wyznał, ocierając się o niego nieświadomie. Louis przygryzł wargę i zrobił między nimi odrobinę przestrzeni, pijąc piwo i przeczesując podminowany tłum wzrokiem. Zmarszczył brwi.    
\- Ja też, chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnych zamieszek...

\- Czemu miałyby być? - Obejrzał się na niego niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Ludzie często wariują na takich koncertach. Jak, jest ścisk, ludzie skaczą i tańczą, ktoś upadnie, a nikt tego nie widzi i...

\- Oh... - Przysunął się do niego bliżej. - I... myślisz, że coś się stanie?

\- Nie wiem - powtórzył Tomlinson, obejmując go opiekuńczo. - Może to po prostu mój niepokój, ale... nie chciałbym wrócić do domu i potem przeczytać wiadomości, że ktoś został zadeptany na koncercie Muse w Leeds.

\- Trzymajmy się razem, ok? - poprosił.

\- Robimy to praktycznie od dnia, w którym przyjechałem. - Louis uśmiechnął się, ale pozwolił mu przylec do swojej klatki piersiowej, upijając spory łyk piwa. Harry powoli sączył swój napój, przylegając do starszego chłopaka. Czuł się z nim bezpieczny.

Punkt o dwudziestej za kotarą na scenie dało się usłyszeć ustawiających się muzyków.

\- Nie puszczaj mnie - poprosił chwilę przed tym, jak koncert się zaczął.   
Styles zdzierał gardło razem z wokalistą, skacząc i śmiejąc się. Zapominał o wszystkich troskach i problemach, mając Louisa za sobą i po prostu cieszył się tym czasem.

Na ustach Tomlinsona także tkwił szeroki uśmiech, będący kumulacją koncertowej ekscytacji i radości ze szczęścia młodszego chłopaka. Trochę nagrywał dla niego fragmenty koncertu, czując, że chłopak z chęcią będzie sięgać po te filmiki, jak tylko poczuje się nostalgicznie. Ten mógł stwierdzić, że to był najlepszy koncert, na jakim był i buzował energią nawet po jego zakończeniu, skacząc wokół Louisa.

\- Jesteś uroczy - zachichotał Louis, pozwalając mu machać ich dłońmi i niespiesznie prowadząc go w stronę wyjścia. - Więc podobał ci się ten spontaniczny koncert?

\- Był cudowny! - zachwycił się. - Najlepszy! Dziękuję, Lou, nie musiałeś...

\- Ale chciałem. - Szatyn ścisnął jego dłoń. - Twoja siostra miała rację: jesteś aniołkiem i świat zasługuje na to, żeby widzieć te cudne dołeczki w twoich policzkach.

\- Daj spokój! - jęknął. - Zawstydzasz mnie! Nie jestem dzieckiem...

\- A skąd wniosek, że można mówić tak tylko o dzieciach? - Tomlinson uniósł brwi.

\- Bo dzieci takie są! - Zakrył twarz dłońmi.

\- Skarbie... - Louis się zaśmiał, próbując odciągnąć jego ręce. - Nie jesteś dzieckiem, jesteś po prostu uroczy.

\- A nie powinienem być! Może dlatego... - urwał, spuszczając wzrok.  _ Nick mnie nie chciał. _

\- Dlaczego nie? - Starszy chłopak zmarszczył brwi i stanął, chwytając jego podbródek i unosząc twarz w górę. - Liam. Te jego sarnie oczy i mina szczeniaczka. Czyż nie był uroczy?

\- Był - przyznał niechętnie.

\- A zakładam, że jest nieco starszy ode mnie i co? - Chwycił go za policzki tak, żeby patrzył w jego oczy. - Ma chłopaka, który to w nim kocha. Jak każdą inną rzecz. To nic złego, że jesteś uroczy, Harry, bo jesteś także przystojny, zdolny i jestem pewien, że żaden facet nie pomyślałby o tobie w sypialni jako o dziecku.

\- Tak myślisz? - Spojrzał na niego nagląco. - Więc... czemu nikt mnie nie chce?

\- Nie wiesz, czy nikt cię nie chce. - Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. - Przez dwa lata byłeś przyklejony do boku Nicka, a kiedy to się skończyło, zamknąłeś się w swoim pokoju. Pozwól sobie żyć, Harry. Rozejrzyj się. Przyłapiesz niejedną osobę przyglądającą ci się, zapewniam.

\- Ciekawe gdzie - burknął, naprawdę zachowując się jak dziecko.

\- Wszędzie, słonko. - Szatyn chwycił jego dłoń i z powrotem pociągnął go w stronę ciemnego miasta. - Uhm, cóż... obawiam się, że o tej godzinie nie jeżdżą już powrotne autobusy...

\- ...co? - Przystanął, patrząc na niego. - Lou?! Jak my teraz wrócimy do domu?!

\- Jutro? - spróbował Tomlinson, uśmiechając się do niego z zakłopotaniem. - A teraz po prostu znajdziemy jakiś hotel?

\- Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł! - marudził.

\- Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że bawiłeś się dobrze. - Starszy chłopak posmutniał. - Zresztą noc w hotelu też może być niezłą zabawą.

\- Bo bawiłem się świetnie! Ale teraz musimy nocować w Leeds i naciągam cię na koszty, i... przepraszam za bycie beznadziejnym...

\- Nie szkodzi; to nie tak, że robię to co miesiąc. - Louis wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem. - Wezwę taksówkę.

Niepocieszony chłopak usiadł na krawężniku, skubiąc rękawy. Znowu było mu zimno. 

Po chwili szatyn zakończył rozmowę i usiadł obok niego, obejmując go ramieniem. Dziabnął go palcem w policzek.    
\- Przestań się martwić w tej chwili.  _ Chcę _ tu z tobą być, tak?

\- Ale mógłbyś robić ciekawsze rzeczy, tak? - jęknął, mimo wszystko przytulając się. - A nie niańczyć brata twojej przyjaciółki.

\- Nie jesteś tylko bratem mojej przyjaciółki, jesteś  _ Harrym _ , a ja bardzo lubię tego chłopaka, tak?

\- Też cię lubię... - Uśmiechnął się.

\- No więc widzisz! - Wyszczerzył się do niego. - Lubimy się i spędzamy razem ten piątek, to czas na uśmiechy i korzystanie z tego, bo tak szybko to się nie powtórzy.

\- No tak, wracasz do Londynu... - westchnął.

\- Miałem na myśli raczej koncert i hotel - zaśmiał się Louis, trącając go w bok. - Nie jestem aż tak bogaty. Ale hej, możesz przecież czasem wpadać do mnie i Gemmy na weekendy, nie?

\- I... nie miałbyś nic przeciwko? - dopytał.

\- Czemu? - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, zakładając jeden z loków za jego ucho. - Zwykle w weekendy po prostu obżeramy się śmieciowym żarciem i robimy sobie maratony filmowe tak naprawdę.

\- To jak zdajecie egzaminy? Kiedy się uczycie? - zachichotał.

\- No jak to kiedy? - Tomlinson poruszył śmiesznie brwiami. - Oczywiście, że dopiero tuż przed sesją. Nasze mieszkanko zamienia się wtedy w istne pole walki z czasem, Red Bulle są pite litrami, a powyrywane włosy latają wszędzie.

\- Brzmi... ciekawie. - Wzdrygnął się.

\- Oczywiście - zachichotał Louis, przewracając oczami. - Tylko nie zapominaj, że studiuję dramat. Uwielbiam przesadzać.

\- Dzięki za przypomnienie! Więc... jak to naprawdę wygląda?

\- Nie jest tak źle. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Uczę się wieczorami po zajęciach, przez co przed sesją wystarczy, że przeczytam jeszcze raz wszystkie notatki i jest okej. Dużo zapamiętuję z wykładów i ćwiczeń.

\- Może będę wam przeszkadzał? - zasugerował, już właściwie planując podróże do nich.

\- No co ty - obiecał Tomlinson, a światła taksówki ukazały jego uśmiech. Wstał i podał mu rękę. - Chodź, na pewno chcesz odpocząć po dzisiaj.

\- Mmm, chętnie bym się już położył... - przyznał. Louis otworzył dla niego drzwi taksówki i przywitał się z kierowcą.    
\- Zabierze nas pan do jakiegoś przyzwoitego hotelu? - poprosił, siadając obok młodszego chłopaka.

\- Hotelu, huh? - Ten uniósł na nich brwi, ale nie skomentował. Szatyn miał ochotę uderzyć się dłonią w czoło, ale przewrócił tylko oczami, nie komentując insynuacji taksówkarza. Harry wydawał się nie zauważyć dziwnego spojrzenia kierowcy, wtulony w bok starszego chłopaka.   
\- Jest w ogóle pełnoletni? - zagaił.

\- Jest. - Tomlinson zerknął na niego nieprzychylnie.

\- Nie denerwuj się kolego, wolałem się upewnić. - Wzruszył ramionami, pozornie patrząc na drogę, ale tak naprawdę obserwował ich w lusterku niczym jastrząb.   
\- Lou - wymruczał Harry, ściskając jego ramię. - Spaaać.

\- Jeszcze troszkę, Hazza. - Pocałował go w skroń i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

\- Jednak miałeś dobry pomysł z nocowaniem - przyznał. - Przepraszam, spanikowałem.

\- Nic się nie stało. - Louis uśmiechnął się i potarł jego plecy.

\- W końcu Gems wie, gdzie będziemy, wszystko jest w porządku - przekonywał samego siebie. - Myślisz, że mama będzie zła?

\- Myślę, że nie, jak opowiesz jej, jak dobrze się bawiłeś. - Starszy chłopak pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem i wyjął portfel, gdy ich taksówka się zatrzymała.

\- Należy się siedem dwadzieścia - oznajmił taksówkarz. - Nie bądź dupkiem, przecież widzisz, jak na ciebie patrzy - dodał już do Louisa. - Dobranoc, chłopcy.

Tomlinson przygryzł wargę i wprowadził chłopaka do wielkiego holu, natychmiast ciągnąc go w stronę recepcji.    
\- Bierzemy jeden pokój? - zapytał jeszcze.

\- Mmm, nie ma sensu płacić za dwa. - Wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się po wnętrzu.

\- Okej. - Starszy chłopak przytaknął i podszedł do kontuaru. - Dobry wieczór. Mają państwo może jakieś wolne pokoje z dwoma łóżkami?

\- Już patrzę. - Dziewczyna za kontuarem uśmiechnęła się i wprowadziła coś do komputera. - Niestety, mamy tylko jeden jednoosobowy i trzy małżeńskie... - Zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Louis westchnął głęboko, pocierając swoje skronie ze zmęczeniem.    
\- W porządku, wezmę jedno małżeńskie - skapitulował.

\- Jest pan pewny? Tu niedaleko jest kolejny motel, mogę przedzwonić do nich i zapytać, czy mają dwuosobowy - zaproponowała. Francuz obejrzał się na Harry'ego, który niemal przysypiał na kanapie. Odwrócił się z powrotem do recepcjonistki i uśmiechnął się bezradnie.    
\- Poradzimy sobie jakoś, dziękuję.

\- Przykro mi... - Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, podając mu kartę. - Drugie piętro.

Szatyn kiwnął głową z uśmiechem i podszedł do półprzytomnego Stylesa, kucając przed nim i głaskając go po policzku.    
\- Hazza, dostaliśmy pokój... Chodź, położysz się.

\- Super! - Zerwał się z fotela, na którym przysiadł, chichocząc nieco głupkowato i pociągnął w stronę korytarza, ale nagle zatrzymał się, patrząc w górę. - Zobacz, jemioła...

\- Jemioła... - powtórzył Louis, także patrząc w tamtym kierunku i uśmiechając się. Powoli opuścił na niego wzrok i przysunął się bliżej. - To co teraz..? - szepnął, zaglądając w jego oczy.

\- To tradycja, tak?... - Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi i wychylił się po pocałunek. Stado motyli zerwało się w żołądku, gdy tylko ich usta się zetknęły, chociaż było to ledwie muśnięcie. Tomlinson wypuścił długo wstrzymywany oddech i umieścił dłonie na jego biodrach, przyciągając go nieco bliżej siebie i kontynuując delikatny pocałunek. Harry czuł, że zaraz zemdleje. Usta Francuza były tak miękkie i wydał z siebie cichy jęk, odsuwając się po chwili, chociaż nogi wciąż miał jak z waty.

\- Hej, w porządku? - szepnął Louis, podtrzymując go w pasie. W jego oczach było coś łagodnego.

\- Tak... tak - powiedział nieprzytomnie z leniwym uśmiechem. Szatyn odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i zaczął prowadzić go w stronę wind. Harry dał się poprowadzić, wciąż czując jego usta na swoich.

Dwie minuty później Tomlinson otwierał już drzwi ich pokoju. Młodszy chłopak był dziwnie milczący, ale zwalał to na karb zmęczenia.

\- Oh, jedno łóżko... - powiedział Styles, przystając zaskoczony. Czy Louisowi też się podobał?

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? - zapytał natychmiast starszy, patrząc na niego z poczuciem winy. - Nie mieli takich z dwoma łóżkami, a ty byłeś zmęczony, więc nie chciałem szukać innego hotelu, zresztą i tak przecież spałem już z tobą w łóżku, więc pomyślałem, że... - zaplątał się nieskładnie.

\- Nie, to w porządku, Lou... - Uśmiechnął się. - Ale nie mam siły iść pod prysznic...

\- Nie szkodzi. - Louis odetchnął i uśmiechnął się. - Mi też nie bardzo się chce, możemy zrobić to rano. Prysznic, znaczy się - dodał, a na jego policzkach wykwitły lekkie rumieńce.

\- Mmm, prysznic - zachichotał, rozbierając się. Francuz parsknął i przewrócił oczami, idąc w jego ślady.

Chłopak zarumienił się, ale rozebrał do bokserek, niemal od razu wskakując pod kołdrę. Szatyn zostawił na sobie jeszcze t-shirt, ale wsunął się delikatnie pod kołdrę, gasząc najpierw światło.

\- Dobranoc, Lou, dziękuję...

\- Nie ma problemu, to była przyjemność. Dobranoc, aniołku. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego w ciemności i zamknął oczy. Harry przysunął się do niego, układając przy jego boku. Louis objął go ramieniem, pozwalając mu się w siebie wtulić. Ten zasnął zadziwiająco szybko, z myślą, że Louis mógłby być jego chłopakiem.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Rano obudził go szum prysznica. Zastanawiał się, czy Francuz nigdy nie spał czy po prostu był rannym ptaszkiem niezależnie od tego, o której kładł się spać. Przez chwilę leżał, wyobrażając sobie, że do niego dołącza i... wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i wyłonił się zza nich mężczyzna owinięty w biodrach ręcznikiem. Harry zgubił oddech. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego i przeczesując mokre włosy palcami, podszedł do fotela, na którym leżały złożone jego ubrania.    
\- Jak się spało? - zagadnął, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się swoją nagością.

\- D.dobrze... - wydusił, chłonąc jego widok. Zarumienił się na widok jego pośladków. Chłopak był dobrze zbudowany i po prostu przyjemnie się na niego patrzyło. Czuł, że trochę za bardzo zaczyna mu się to podobać.

\- Cieszy mnie to. - Szatyn wyszczerzył się do niego, z powrotem ubierając swoje wczorajsze ubrania. - Czekałem na ciebie z zamówieniem śniadania. Jesteś głodny?

\- Uhm... - zająknął się. - Ja... uh, na co masz ochotę?

\- Szczerze to na płatki z mlekiem, ale obawiam się, że tego tutaj nie serwują - zachichotał. - Pewnie wezmę omleta. A ty?

\- Uhm... ja też - zadecydował, wciąż się na niego gapiąc. Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy odwrócił się do niego bez koszulki, a ten przyglądał mu się z zarumienionymi policzkami, ale nie skomentował tego, sięgając po słuchawkę i wybierając numer do recepcji.    
\- A coś do picia? Kawa, herbata, kakao, sok..?

\- Sok! - Spłonął rumieńcem i odwrócił wzrok. Starszy chłopak pokiwał głową i przywitał się z recepcjonistką, składając ich zamówienie. Dla siebie wziął herbatę.

\- Do której musimy zwolnić pokój? - zapytał, zasłaniając kołdrą wzwód.

\- Mamy całą dobę, więc spokojnie. - Francuz posłał mu uśmiech i usiadł obok niego na łóżku, sprawdzając coś na telefonie. Wciąż był bez koszulki. - Ale ostatni autobus do Holmes odjeżdża o 17.

\- Złapmy wcześniejszy, wiesz, w razie czego... - westchnął, zastanawiając się, jak przemknąć do łazienki.

\- Jasne. - Tomlinson wyciągnął wygodnie swoje nogi, ale po chwili wyraźnie zaczął drżeć z zimna, więc zmienił pozycję i wpakował się pod kołdrę, niechcący go trącając. - Och, przepraszam, chyba uderzyłem cię w rękę... - zatrzymał się, kiedy uniósł wzrok i zobaczył obie ręce chłopaka na pościeli. Rozszerzył oczy w niedowierzaniu i z powrotem zerknął w dół. - Och.

Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.  _ Serio?! _ Skrępowany, owinął się bardziej kołdrą. Szatyn przygryzł wargę i niezręcznie splótł dłonie na swoim podołku, wpatrując się w kołdrę. Obydwoje byli mocno zażenowani.

\- O.odwrócisz się proszę? - wydusił w końcu Styles.

\- Ja- jasne. - Louis przełknął ślinę i spełnił jego prośbę, dodatkowo zasłaniając swoją twarz poduszką.

Brunet przemknął szybko do łazienki klnąc pod nosem. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Oszołomiony Francuz zerknął za nim, gdy drzwi trzasnęły. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Okej, poranna erekcja to norma, ale nie wiedział, czy to przypadek, skoro chwilę wcześniej paradował przed nim niemal na golasa, w końcu Harry już wcześniej rysował ich w scenerii łóżkowej, a więc musiało się to tłuc po tej jego lokatej główce. Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk pukania. Ich śniadanie przyszło. Wstał z łóżka, narzucił na siebie koszulkę i poszedł otworzyć.

Harry spędził w łazience tyle czasu, że kiedy w końcu z niej wyszedł, porządnie ubrany, śniadanie było już zimne. Tomlinson posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech znad swojej filiżanki, wskazując na jego talerz.    
\- Obawiam się, że już wystygł. Ale jest tak wyborny, że i tak pewnie będzie ci smakować.

\- Ja... nie jestem głodny, przepraszam - wydusił cicho, tracąc ochotę na cokolwiek. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, sięgając po swój sok.

\- W porządku... - Louis spojrzał na niego uważnie, ale westchnął, nie chcąc nic w niego wciskać. - Dzisiaj krok ósmy! Wiesz, co robimy?

\- Co takiego? - spytał trochę bez entuzjazmu, obejmując szklankę dłońmi.

\- Coś dobrego. - Szatyn odpowiedział z trochę zbyt bliska i kiedy Harry uniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że stał przed nim i przyciągał go do uścisku. A przytulać to on umiał. - Hej, nic się nie stało, tak? To naturalne, nie jestem na ciebie zły czy coś.

\- Na pewno? - wyszeptał cichutko. - To było takie... żenujące. Przepraszam! Nie jestem napalonym nastolatkiem.

\- Ja wiem, jest w porządku. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego i pogłaskał go po policzku. - Dopiero co wstałeś, a ja zapomniałem, że nie jesteś Gemmą, na której moje ciało nie robi żadnego wrażenia i paradowałem przed tobą na golasa, tak? To nawet... komplement.

\- Komplement? - spytał głupio. - I jak to nie robiłeś na Gemmie wrażenia?!

\- Serio, dlatego tak wyszedłem spod prysznica, bo ona zawsze ledwo unosi na mnie wzrok znad telefonu, krzywi się, rzuca we mnie jakąś koszulką i mówi: "ubierz się, złamasie, nikt nie ma tutaj ochoty oglądać twojego tyłka, nawet jeśli jest lepszy niż mój" - spróbował naśladować jej sposób mówienia, by rozbawić chłopaka.

\- Brzmi jak Gems. - Pokiwał głową z miną znawcy i parsknął. - Przepraszam, jesteś moim przyjacielem i ja... nie powinienem.

\- W porządku, nie powinniśmy się też całować, a jednak to zrobiliśmy. - Uśmiechnął się bezradnie. - Wciąż, kompletnie tego nie żałuję.

\- To był tylko pocałunek pod jemiołą, tradycja, tak? - Jego głos cichł z każdym słowem.

\- Jeśli chcesz to tym uczynić... - Starszy chłopak wzruszył ramionami i wstał. Serce Harry’ego opadło. Odwrócił twarz w stronę okna, by ukryć malujący się na niej zawód. Na zewnątrz delikatnie prószył śnieg, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.   
\- Jasne.

Louis westchnął, dotykając ramienia.    
\- Hazz, nie zamykaj się przede mną, proszę...

\- Nie zamykam. Jest w porządku, tak? - Wstał z łóżka. - Jaki jest punkt ósmy? - spytał, siląc się na entuzjazm.

\- Zrobisz coś dobrego - powtórzył szatyn, odwracając od niego zraniony wzrok. Chciał mu tylko pomóc, a nie go do czegoś zmuszać. - Ale w sumie nie musisz, i tak jest już lepiej, pogodziłeś się ze stratą Nicka, więc nie musisz męczyć się w moim towarzystwie, jak już wrócimy do Holmes. - Też wstał i zaczął się ubierać, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę. - Mówiłem Gemm, że nikt nie będzie mnie tu chciał... Ja tylko nie wiem, co robię nie tak, wiesz? W jednej chwili patrzysz na mnie z tymi iskierkami w oczach i wyglądasz na szczęśliwego, a w drugiej udajesz, że się cieszysz. Nie o to chodzi, żebyś udawał. - Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami sięgnął po swój portfel.

\- O co ci teraz chodzi, Lou? - Zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc do niego. - To ty mnie zbywasz! - jęknął oskarżycielsko. - W jednej chwili patrzysz na mnie, jakbym był najważniejszy, a w kolejnej poklepujesz po głowie, jak młodszego braciszka swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Wcale nie! - fuknął Francuz, przyciągając go do mocnego pocałunku. Styles jęknął zaskoczony, obejmując go niemal odruchowo i napierając na jego ciało. Louis wbił palce w jego miękkie boki i wsunął język w jego usta, także na niego napierając. Ten odchylił się do tyłu, opadając na łóżko i ciągnąc go za sobą. To było jakby powstrzymywali się od tego od chwili, w której zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy, tak zachłanne to było. Francuz wplątał palce w jego loki i przekręcił głowę dla lepszego kąta. Chłopak pod nim jęknął, oddając pocałunki i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Czuł, że znowu zaczyna się podniecać.

Tomlinson oderwał się od jego ust, by złapać trochę oddechu i przerzucił się na jego szyję, gryząc go, by następnie na przemian lizać i zasysać się, tworząc ciemny ślad. Pchnął nieco biodrami, ocierając się o niego.

\- Lou! - jęknął, wiercąc się pod nim i ocierając. Z zarumienionymi policzkami i rozrzuconymi włosami, już wyglądał na dobrze wypieprzonego.

\- Mmm... - Francuz niechętnie oderwał się od jego szyi i uniósł na niego wzrok, na co jego niebieskie oczy natychmiast pociemniały.    
\- Czego pragniesz? - wyszeptał w jego usta, wodząc po nich językiem.

\- Ciebie - wydyszał, ciągnąc go na siebie i ulegle odchylając głowę. Louis przełknął ślinę i wpił się w jego usta, pomału rozpinając jego dżinsy i wsuwając tam dłoń. Ścisnął go przez bokserki.

\- Nnn! - Wypchnął w jego kierunku biodra. Chciał więcej, chciał być pożądany przez Louisa. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak miał ze sobą gumki, a jeśli nie... cóż, poradzą sobie bez. Szatyn wypuścił drżący oddech i zaczął całować go wzdłuż szczęki, masując go przez materiał.

Harry wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę, ciągnąc ją do góry.   
\- Zdejmij... - wysapał, próbując jednocześnie zsunąć swoje dżinsy.

Tomlinson oblizał usta i odsunął się od niego na chwilę, pozostawiając im przestrzeń do pozbycia się ubrań.

Styles szybko wyplątał się ze spodni i koszulki, zostając w samych wypchanych już bokserkach, patrząc z głodem na ciało Louisa. Sięgnął do niego dłonią. Starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, przygryzając wargę. Odrzucił swoje spodnie gdzieś na bok i z powrotem ułożył się między jego nogami, przygryzając wrażliwe miejsce za jego uchem. Przesunął dłonią po jego brzuchu.    
\- Jesteś taki seksowny... - wyszeptał.

\- Chcesz mnie, Lou? - spytał, patrząc na niego zamglonymi oczyma. - Powiedz, że mnie chcesz... - Wypchnął biodra do jego dłoni. Czubek jego penisa wystawał zza gumki bokserek.

\- Chcę cię kurewsko mocno... - wysapał Francuz, zahaczając palcem o jego bokserki i zsuwając je pomału w dół. - A ty..?

\- Chcę! Boże, chciałem cię już od momentu, w którym cię zobaczyłem! - wyznał, rozkładając zachęcająco uda. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że Nick zawsze wtedy nazywał go dziwką. Louis nie zrobił nic takiego. Przesunął dłońmi po jego udach, pochwycił jego usta w pocałunku i dopiero wtedy owinął palce wokół jego penisa. Harry sapnął w pocałunku, podrzucając biodrami. Louis miał takie ciepłe dłonie, był idealny. Starszy chłopak przesunął kciukiem po jego szczelinie i zaczął mu obciągać, drugą dłonią masując jego jądra. Ten jęczał głośno, wijąc się pod nim. Tomlinson szarpnął jego dolną wargę swoimi zębami i poruszał na nim dłonią, dopóki ten nie doszedł.

\- L.lou! - wydusił z siebie nieprzytomnie, płacząc z emocji.

\- Jest dobrze, spokojnie - wyszeptał Louis, nie przejmując się spermą i przytulając jego drżące ciało. Pocałował go w skroń. Chłopak przymknął oczy, na oślep sięgając do niego dłonią.

\- Nie musisz - mruknął szatyn, chowając twarz w jego szyi. 

\- Wiem... - uspokoił go cichym, zachrypniętym głosem, najpierw zaciskając na nim dłoń, a później zsuwając się w dół. Louis przygryzł wargę, uważnie obserwując go spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Harry oblizał usta, zanim objął wargami jego penisa, ssąc niczym lizaka.

Francuz wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, przeklinając pod nosem ( _ Putain! _ ), a po chwili zaczął jęczeć.

Harry nie był pewny, jak Louis lubił, więc starał się to zrobić tak, jak Nickowi. Zassał czubeczek, zerkając na niego w górę. Tomlinson przygryzł wargę i zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Miał ochotę pociągnąć go za włosy, ale nie wiedział, czy może. 

Zachęcony Styles zaczął poruszać głową, starając się doprowadzić go do końca. 

Ten nastąpił kilka minut później, gdy doprowadzony do skraju chłopak wygiął się w łuk, głośno przeklinając. 

Młodszy chłopak zakrztusił się, więc część spermy spłynęła mu po brodzie, a pozostałą przełknął. Spojrzał na niego wilgotnymi oczyma, wyraźnie oczekując jakiejś pochwały. Przez chwilę Louis nie mógł złapać oddechu, ale kiedy udało mu się to zrobić, przyciągnął go do siebie, mamrocząc nieskładnie w jego usta: - Cudowny, twoje usta, ja… nie mogę myśleć, dziękuję.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przekręcając głowę, by nie trafił w jego usta. W końcu ssał jego penisa. Szatyn przytulił się do niego, leżąc z zamkniętymi oczami i gładząc go po plecach. Jego pomoc w leczeniu złamanego serca Harry’ego zaszła zdecydowanie zbyt daleko, ale nie potrafił żałować. 

\- Dziękuję, Lou... jesteś najlepszy... - westchnął, układając się przy jego boku. Chciałby takiego chłopaka jak Louis.

\- No ja myślę - zachichotał Tomlinson, przykrywając ich kołdrą i przyciągając chłopaka do swojej piersi. Zaczął bawić się jego lokami. - A jeszcze czekają nas wspólne święta… 

\- Wiesz... myślałem, że to będą najgorsze święta... ale wychodzi na to, że będą najlepsze... - Splótł z nim palce. Francuz uśmiechnął się, zerkając na niego w dół.

\- U mnie tak samo - wyznał. 

\- Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś... - zachichotał. - Odzyskałem przyjaciół, wyleczyłem się z Nicka i zyskałem nowego chło... uh, przyjaciela.

\- Obawiam się, że przyjaciele sobie nie obciągają - wyszeptał konspiracyjnie Louis w jego ucho, kiwając głową ze śmiertelnie poważną miną. 

\- Uh... przepraszam - wydusił, nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza Louis.  _ Zepsuł? _

\- Nie przepraszaj - zaczął starszy chłopak, przetaczając się tak, by znaleźć się nad nim i oprzeć dłonie z obu stron jego głowy, a potem dziabnąć go delikatnie w usta - tylko powiedz mi, czym chciałbyś, żebyśmy byli..? - Spojrzał w jego oczy z łagodnym uśmiechem. 

\- Ja... uhm, rozumiem, że to jeszcze za wcześnie, albo ty możesz nie chcieć, bo postrzegasz to zupełnie inaczej, a ja się wygłupiłem, ale... - zaplątał się. - Chciałbym... móc nazywać cię moim... chłopakiem?

\- W porządku - uśmiech Louisa zdecydowanie się poszerzył, kiedy schylał się, by go pocałować -  _ chłopaku _ .

\- Ja... naprawdę? - Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Ty... Chcesz mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że cię chcę. - Francuz się uśmiechnął, zakładając jeden z jego loków za ucho. - Jesteś uroczy, śliczny, seksowny, zabawny i mądry, to idealne combo. O ile oczywiście jesteś pewien, że ty chcesz związku na odległość. Studiuję w Londynie, tak, ale generalnie jestem z Francji i nie wiem jeszcze, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać, kiedy skończę studia... - powiedział niepewnie.

\- Jeśli... - odetchnął. - Jeśli zaczekasz na mnie, to w porządku. Chcę spróbować. W końcu zawsze mogę odwiedzać swoją siostrę częściej, prawda? I...  _ chłopaka _ ... - Uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta.

\- Teraz nawet musisz - zażartował Tomlinson, po czym wpił się w jego usta.

\- Będę musiał zostawać na weekendy... - Przesunął palcem po jego ramieniu.

\- Rozłożę ci kanapę - obiecał szatyn i parsknął śmiechem na jego minę.

\-  _ Kanapę _ ? - spytał z wyrzutem. - No chyba sobie żartujesz, nie będę spał na kanapie!

\- Oczywiście, że się droczę. - Louis się wyszczerzył, pocierając dłońmi gładką skórę jego boków. - Będziesz spał ze mną, mam wielkie łóżko.

\- Ja myślę! - prychnął, ale mimo wszystko przylgnął do jego dłoni.

\- Nadąsana kotka - wymamrotał leniwie starszy, przytulając się do niego i cmokając go w ramię.

\- Bo mam powód! Własny chłopak nie chce spać ze mną w łóżku!

\- Chcę, żartowałem przecież! - Tomlinson roześmiał się, dźgając go w żebro. - Przestań na mnie fuczeć! 

\- Skąd mogę wiedzieć? - spytał żałośnie.

\- Bo ci to mówię! - jęknął szatyn. - Nie jestem kłamcą… 

\- Wiem! Po prostu... - westchnął i przytulił się do niego. - Przepraszam.

\- W porządku. - Louis cmoknął go w policzek. - Muszę popracować nad tym, żebyś uwierzył, że nie jestem jak Nick.

\- Wiem, że nim nie jesteś! - Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Jest okej. - Szatyn splótł z nim palce i pocałował go. - Po prostu jesteś wrażliwszy niż inni i masz trochę nadszarpnięte zaufanie do facetów. To zrozumiałe, nie musisz mnie przepraszać.

\- Ale nie zasłużyłeś na to... - Pocałował go miękko. - Jesteś wspaniały, Lou, pamiętaj.

Tomlinson tylko się uśmiechnął, układając głowę na jego piersi i wodząc palcem po jego ramieniu, a po chwili zachichotał mimowolnie.

\- Co? - Szturchnął go, też się uśmiechając.

\- Wyobraziłem sobie minę Gemmy, jakby się dowiedziała, co właśnie robiliśmy - parsknął Francuz.

\- Louis! - Skrzywił się, ale mimowolnie zachichotał. - Byłaby wściekła, ale potem chyba by się ucieszyła, że to ty, a nie ktoś inny...

\- Ja też się cieszę, że to ja, a nie ktoś inny... - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się leniwie, ocierając się o niego policzkiem. - Och, i Harry..?

\- Hm? - spytał z rozanielonym uśmiechem, kreśląc wzory na jego ramieniu.

\- Widziałem ten szkic... znaczy, ten, w którym narysowałeś nas, jak się kochamy... - wyznał ostrożnie, unosząc na niego swoje niebieskie oczy.

\- Co?! - Jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie. - Kiedy? O Boże... - Zakrył twarz ramieniem, odsuwając się zażenowany.

\- Nie, to było bardzo... realistyczne - zaśmiał się Louis, unosząc głowę i całując go. Spróbował odciągnąć jego ramię z twarzy. - No, kochanie... to było wtedy jak oglądaliśmy telewizję z Gemmą na kanapie. Przez przypadek strąciłem twój szkicownik i otworzył się na tej stronie. Iii... - przeciągnął, oblizując usta, pochylając się do jego ucha - od tamtej pory mam wielką ochotę sprawdzić, czy faktycznie tak byśmy wyglądali w rzeczywistości...

\- Przestań! - wyjęczał zza dłoni. - To były moje nierealne marzenia!

\- Właśnie,  _ były _ . - Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, liżąc go żartobliwie w ucho. - Jednak wcale nie takie nierealne...

\- Jeszcze nie uprawialiśmy ze sobą seksu! - wydusił zza dłoni. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że widziałeś te bohomazy!

\- Jeszcze. - Tomlinson przewrócił czule oczami i siłą odciągnął jego dłonie. - Kochanie, masz talent. To nie są bohomazy, to świetne rysunki.

\- Nie miałeś tego zobaczyć! - powiedział bezradnie. - Jeśli czułeś się przez to zobowiązany...

\- Harry, nie czułem się zobowiązany - jęknął szatyn, odgarniając loki z jego oczu. - Po prostu... spędzaliśmy ze sobą niemal każdą chwilę i... poczułem coś do ciebie. To nie rysunek to sprawił, tylko ty.

\- Ja? - Spojrzał na niego nieufnie. - Ale... ale jak? - Pokręcił głową. - Ja nie jestem jakiś wyjątkowy.

\- I tu jesteś w błędzie. - Louis uniósł brew, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. - Wiesz, ja nawet nie potrafię powiedzieć, co to dokładnie jest, ale po prostu jak cię widzę, to cały mój świat się rozjaśnia, wiesz? Mam ochotę wziąć cię w ramiona i już nie puszczać. Jakbyś... jakbyś po prostu od zawsze tam należał.

\- Dziękuję, Lou... - powiedział zarumieniony, wtulając się w niego. - Ale ty powiesz o nas Gemmie - ostrzegł.

\- Hej! - Francuz się oburzył. - To twoja siostra!

\- A twoja przyjaciółka!

\- No dobra... Ale będzie cię to drogo kosztować - nadąsał się Tomlinson.

\- Jak bardzo? - spytał. - Podaj swoją cenę.

\- Mmm... - Szatyn udał, że się zastanawia. - Romantyczna, własnoręcznie przyrządzona przez ciebie kolacja, wspólna kąpiel z olejkami, masaż i striptiz - zażądał.

\- ...Striptiz? - powtórzył, otwierając zaskoczony usta. - Lou! Widziałeś mnie już nago!

\- I co z tego? - Louis się wyszczerzył. - Jestem twoim chłopakiem, chyba mogę dostać w prezencie striptiz?

\- Chyba tak? - zapytał, niezbyt przekonany. Nie lubił swojego ciała, ale mógł się przemóc dla Louisa.

\- Żartuję. - Francuz pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. - Jasne, chciałbym, żebyś zrobił dla mnie striptiz, ale jeśli nie czujesz się na tyle pewnie, to oczywiście nie musisz. I tak powiem Gemmie.

\- Uhm... ja... chciałbym, ale później? - poprosił.

\- W porządku. - Tomlinson potarł jego boki w geście otuchy i przyjrzał się jego szyi, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Oops... mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś golf, bo twoja mama nie będzie tym szczególnie zachwycona...

\- Nie przy sobie? - Przygryzł wargę. - Będziemy musieli jej też powiedzieć - zaryzykował.

\- Czuję, że Anne przyjmie to lepiej niż Gemms - zachichotał.

\- Też mi się tak wydaje - roześmiał się. - Czasem mam wrażenie, że to Gemma zachowuje się jak moja matka.

\- Kocha cię. - Louis pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. - Ale rozumiem ją, też mam młodsze rodzeństwo.

\- Myślę, że jakoś to przełknie. Inaczej będę twoim brudnym sekrecikiem...

\- Ooo, na pewno nie - zaprotestował szatyn, marszcząc brwi. - To znaczy... nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek poza nią i tobą oczywiście wie, że jestem gejem, ale mimo wszystko nie zamierzam trzymać cię w sekrecie.

\- Nie to, że będę wywierać na tobie jakąś presję! - zastrzegł od razu. - Nie chcę, żebyś biegał z tęczową flagą, ale na pewno nie chcę, żebyś miał  _ dziewczynę _ . Nawet udawaną.

\- Nie będę miał, no co ty... - Tomlinson westchnął, siadając i sięgając po resztki jego soku. Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Nie mógłbym ci robić czegoś takiego...

\- Dziękuję, Lou... - westchnął, układając się wygodnie. - Oh, wiesz, że Luke i Ash myśleli, że jesteśmy razem?

\- Tak? - Tomlinson spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem i uśmiechnął się. - W sumie Liam i Zayn też...

\- Taak... - zachichotał. - Mam, co chciałem... Pomyślałem, że to miło być wziętym za twojego chłopaka - wyjaśnił, widząc jego nierozumiejące spojrzenie.

\- Życzenia się spełniają. - Louis uśmiechnął się, przytulając go. - W końcu to święta... no, prawie.

\- Na święta mam specjalne życzenie. - Mrugnął zabawnie, zwijając się u jego boku. - Nie chcę wracać...

\- Tak...? - Podrapał go za uchem, uśmiechając się cwaniacko. - Nie chcesz spędzić świąt z rodziną?

\- Ty też jesteś teraz moją rodziną - powiedział prosto.

\- Harry... - Chłopak jęknął rozbrojony i przytulił go mocniej, zamykając oczy. - Dziękuję - szepnął.

\- To ja dziękuję. Że pokazałeś mi, że może być inaczej. - Chwycił jego dłoń. - Nie jesteś sam, Louis. Pamiętaj.

\- Ty też - mruknął Francuz, chowając twarz w jego lokach.

\- Mamy teraz siebie - ucieszył się, wychylając po pocałunek.

\- Mmm… - Tomlinson uchwycił jego usta w słodkim pocałunku, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego policzku, po czym oderwał się od niego niechętnie, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Spojrzał na ekran. - Och… To moja siostra… Wybaczysz na chwilę? 

\- Jasne. - Puścił go z uśmiechem, przytulając poduszkę. Starszy chłopak dziękował Bogu, że Styles nie zna francuskiego, bo oczywiście, że jego siostry musiały złożyć mu życzenia urodzinowe. Były kochane. I rozczarowane tym, że nie będzie go na święta. Harry przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, gładząc przy tym jego ramię.

Louis westchnął i posłał mu uśmiech, kiedy pół godziny później zakończył połączenie. 

\- Długo z nią rozmawiałeś. - Patrzył na niego tymi wielkimi, zielonymi oczyma. - Musicie być blisko.

\- Ta, Lotts zawsze była moim oczkiem w głowie, spędzaliśmy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, mimo że jest siedem lat młodsza. - Szatyn pokręcił głową z rozczulonym uśmiechem, bawiąc się wygaszonym telefonem. 

\- Idealny starszy brat, hm? - zaśmiał się, pociągając go na siebie i całując jego szyję.

\- Nie idealny. - Pokręcił głową, a jego uśmiech zgasł. - Uciekłem wtedy, gdy byłem im najbardziej potrzebny. 

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? - zapytał, zupełnie nieświadomy.

\- Trzy lata temu, kiedy wyjeżdżałem na studia, u mojej mamy wykryto białaczkę - wyznał cicho, przygryzając wargę. - Kiedy pół roku później przyleciałem na święta, była w okropnym stanie. Prawie nie wychodziła z łóżka, wszędzie walały się lekarstwa, ojciec sam nauczył się podawać jej morfinę i ja… nie mogłem tego znieść, ona umierała na naszych oczach… uciekłem. Stchórzyłem i znowu zostawiłem ich samych. A kiedy kolejne pół roku później przyleciałem na wakacje… już jej nie było. Mój tata dostał depresji, nie był w stanie zajmować się czwórką dziewczynek, a ja… i tak ich zostawiłem. 

\- Oh Lou, tak mi przykro! - wydusił, ewidentnie smutny. - Nie mogłeś przecież wiedzieć... I... - Przytulił go. - Uważam, że ta ucieczka... mimo, że może nie najlepszy, to jednak był to twój sposób na poradzenie sobie ze stratą... mamy - skończył cicho. - Nie miałem pojęcia, kochanie…

\- Nie lubię o tym mówić, więc. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się dzielnie. - Ja po prostu… boję się przebywać w naszym domu, wszystko mi o niej przypomina i… wstyd mi, wiesz? Wstydzę się spojrzeć im w twarz po tym wszystkim. Ostatnie święta były koszmarem. Dziewczynki uparły się, by zostawić dla niej puste nakrycie. Lotts zaczęła płakać, gdy odmawialiśmy modlitwę, zaraz po niej wszystkie siostry… - wydusił z siebie, ocierając łzy. - Nie potrafiłem ich uspokoić. Tata tylko siedział ze spuszczoną głową, a potem, jak sprzątaliśmy po kolacji,  _ błagał mnie _ , żebym ich nie zostawiał, rozumiesz? - Przygryzł swoją wargę do krwi. Młodszy chłopak nie wiedział, co mógłby mu powiedzieć. Przytulił go tylko do siebie, zapewniając, że jest z nim i że się o niego troszczy.   
\- Myślę... myślę, że im też ciebie brakuje, Lou.

\- Wiem - wykrztusił chłopak, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Pociągnął nosem. - Jestem takim egoistą… 

\- Nie jesteś egoistą - pocieszył go, głaszcząc plecy. - Jesteś po prostu... zagubiony. I... zawsze możemy spędzić sylwestra we Francji? - zasugerował.

\- Chciałbyś? - Spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami. - Bilety na ostatnią chwilę kosztują kupę kasy, poza tym tylko Lottie i tata potrafią porozumieć się po angielsku…

\- Mam trochę oszczędności, a język nie jest problemem. Zawsze chciałem się nauczyć francuskiego. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Język miłości, tak?

\- Pewnie. - Louis się zaśmiał i otarł łzy. - Byłoby super, pokazalibyśmy ci miasto, może nawet tata zgodziłby się zabrać nas do Paryża… 

\- Wieża Eiffla! - pisnął podekscytowany. - I Pola Elizejskie! Tak, tak, tak! - Niemal podskakiwał. - Proszę?

\- Spokojnie, rumaku - zachichotał szatyn, chwytając go za ramiona i całując w nos. - Musimy najpierw przekonać twoją mamę, tak? 

Harry tylko prychnął.   
\- Możesz już rezerwować bilety, w lutym skończyłem osiemnaście lat.

\- Harry, tu nie chodzi o to, czy jesteś pełnoletni czy nie, tylko o to, że zasługuje na to, żebyś chociaż zapytał ją o zdanie, tak? - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Uh, czemu znowu masz rację? - jęknął.

\- Chyba jestem tym odpowiedzialnym w tym związku. - Szatyn się wyszczerzył. 

\- W końcu jesteś starszy! - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przyjmuję na siebie tę rolę. - Tomlinson się uśmiechnął i dziabnął go w usta. - Chodź pod prysznic, bo serio nam ten ostatni autobus odjedzie… 

\- Nie chcę... - zajęczał, ale dał się wyciągnąć z łóżka.

\- No chodź, poobściskujemy się jeszcze trochę - obiecał Francuz, ciągnąc go za dłoń. Harry'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wizja przytulania się ze swoim  _ chłopakiem _ była zbyt kusząca.

  
Godzinę później czekali już na autobus powrotny do Holmes Chapel.

\- Obiecaliśmy z Gemmą twojej mamie, że ubierzemy z nią choinkę - przypomniał sobie Louis. - Rozumiem, że się przyłączasz? 

\- Oczywiście! - prychnął, wtulając nos w jego kurtkę. Było zdecydowanie cieplej, niż wczoraj, ale młodszy chłopak zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawił się ich autobus. 

\- Trzeba gdzieś schować te wszystkie prezenty. 

\- Pod choinką? - zdziwił się i pomachał do kierowcy. - Żeby kusiły?

\- Żeby ładnie wyglądały. - Tomlinson pacnął go w ramię. 

\- Ale będą kusiły! - marudził, kiedy Louis kupował im bilety. - I... nic dla ciebie nie mam.

\- Nie jesteś dzieckiem, wytrzymasz - uciął Francuz, idąc z nim na tyły pojazdu. - To nic, skarbie, pewnie nawet nie wiedziałeś, że przyjeżdżam.

\- Gdybym wychodził z pokoju, może bym wiedział... - mruknął.

\- Ale hej, zawsze możesz mi dać bezterminowy bon na przytulanie! - zasugerował Louis, rozkładając ramiona z uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś moim chłopakiem, to oczywiste, że masz taki bon! - parsknął, a para siedząca przed nimi odwróciła się, by rzucić im zdegustowane spojrzenia. Mina szatyna zdecydowanie zrzedła. Spuścił głowę, nie rozumiejąc, jak komuś może przeszkadzać ich niewinna rozmowa o przytulaniu.

Harry też poczuł się niekomfortowo, zamykając się i nie odzywając już do końca drogi.

Starszy chłopak dał znać wcześniej Gemmie, więc ta razem z Anne czekała już na nich na przystanku, niecierpliwie tupiąc nogą.

\- Harry Stylesie! - zagrzmiała, gdy tylko wyłonili się z autobusu. Harry schował się nieco za Louisem, ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Erm... - Francuz spojrzał niepewnie na obie kobiety, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. - Jesteśmy z powrotem..?

\- Macie szczęście! - Gemma przyciągnęła brata do uścisku. - Co wam strzeliło do głowy, czy wy w ogóle... - nagle urwała, wpatrując się w jego szyję. - Czy to... malinka?!

Louis przełknął głośno ślinę, wycofując się dla bezpieczeństwa.    
\- Coś go tam ugryzło..? - spróbował.

Dziewczyna zmierzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem.   
\- Ty... miałeś go pilnować! Obiecałeś! - powiedziała z wyrzutem.

\- Gemma, nie!... - Francuz jęknął i spuścił głowę, zaczynając kopać kamień czubkiem swojego buta. - Ja to zrobiłem - dodał ciszej.

\- Co? - Zamrugała, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. Harry przełknął i splótł palce ze swoim chłopakiem.   
\- Louis zrobił mi tę malinkę - potwierdził. Nie chciał mówić im tego na przystanku, ale nie było innej możliwości. - Kiedy... się całowaliśmy.   
\- Wy... co?

\- I... - Tomlinson przygryzł wargę, podnosząc wzrok i ściskając dłoń bruneta - postanowiliśmy... spróbować? Być razem?

\- Harry? - Zwróciła poważne spojrzenie na swojego brata. - Czy to jest właśnie to, czego chcesz?   
\- Tak.   
\- W porządku. - Gemma odetchnęła ciężko, chociaż mały uśmiech przyozdobił jej twarz. - Cieszę się, że to Lou, a nie kolejny dupek. - Poczochrała jego włosy, ale zaraz zmierzyła Louisa ciężkim spojrzeniem. - Spróbuj go zranić, to przysięgam, że zapomnę o tych wszystkich miesiącach przyjaźni, które nas łączą - zagroziła.

\- Nie wątpię w to. - Szatyn przewrócił czule oczami, przyciągając Stylesa do swojego boku i spojrzał dalej, tam, gdzie stała druga kobieta. - ... Anne?

\- Dzięki tobie Harry wyszedł z pokoju i znów się uśmiecha... - powiedziała mokrym głosem. - Jak mogłabym być zła?

Louis jęknął, puszczając dłoń jej syna i podchodząc, by ją przytulić.    
\- Dziękuję - wymamrotał. - Harry to najlepszy prezent urodzinowy kiedykolwiek...

\- ...Prezent urodzinowy? - Zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Oh, nie powiedział ci? - zgadła Gemma. - Lou ma dzisiaj urodziny.   
\- Co?! - pisnął, zerkając na niego.

\- Cóż, a czego się spodziewałeś? - zaśmiał się Francuz, ocierając nieco wilgotne oczy. - Że obudzę cię rano i krzyknę ci w twarz: "mam już 21 lat, całuj mnie po stopach"? Tutaj chodziło o  _ ciebie _ . O to, żebyś to  _ ty _ poczuł się lepiej.

\- Ale to nie fair, że nic o tym nie wiedziałem! - jęknął. - Nie zająknąłeś się nawet słowem, a jeszcze zabrałeś mnie na koncert!

\- Harry, w porządku, tu nie chodzi o prezenty. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Wystarczy, że spędzisz ze mną ten dzień.

\- Wiem! - jęknął. - Żałuję, że nie mogłem ci dać niczego lepszego...

\- To jest najlepsze, daj spokój. - Szatyn westchnął i przytulił go do siebie. Pocałował go w czubek głowy. - Daj spokój, Harry, jesteś naprawdę wartościowy, uwierz w to...

\- Ale nawet nie byłeś moim pierwszym...   
\- Spaliście już ze sobą? - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Gemma.

\- Przestańcie! - jęknął zarumieniony Tomlinson. - Ty - wskazał na Harry'ego - ani słowa o naszym życiu seksualnym, no weź. A dla twojej informacji - tu zwrócił się do Gemmy - nie uprawialiśmy seksu, zresztą to w ogóle nie twoja sprawa!

\- Po prostu troszczę się o swojego braciszka! - powiedziała oburzona Gemma.

\- Czy on pytał każdego twojego chłopaka, czy już ze sobą spaliście? - parsknął szatyn, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

\- To ja jestem starsza i to ja powinnam go bronić!   
\- Gems... - wtrącił nieśmiało Harry. - Teraz mam Lou...

\- Zadbam o niego, obiecuję. - Louis wyciągnął do niej rękę na zgodę.

\- Przepraszam. - Gemma pokręciła głową. - Po prostu... Dobrze, że to ty, Lou...

Francuz tylko się uśmiechnął.    
\- Wróćmy już do domu, co? Wciąż czeka na nas choinka do ubrania!

\- Choinka, właśnie! - ucieszył się Harry, ciągnąc ich w stronę samochodu Anne.

 

Pół godziny później cała czwórka uzbrojona w kubki z gorącą czekoladą w gwarze wesołych śmiechów przystrajała choinkę, a każdy w swoim stylu. Anne i Harry prawie płakali ze śmiechu, kiedy Gemma siedząca na ramionach swojego przyjaciela próbowała założyć gwiazdę na czubek choinki.

Louis idealnie wpasował się w ich rodzinę, a młodszy Styles przyłapał się na patrzeniu na niego z rozanielonym uśmiechem.   
\- Sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy, prawda? - zagadała Anne.   
\- Tak... chcielibyśmy spędzić Sylwestra u niego, we Francji.   
\- To... nagłe, ale jeśli tego właśnie chcesz?   
\- Tak... to właśnie jego pragnę.   
\- W porządku. Potrzebujesz pieniędzy na bilety?   
\- Mam trochę oszczędności. Jesteś najlepsza mamo.

 

Kolejną godzinę później, kiedy choinka była już ubrana, a prezenty pod nią ułożone, szatyn wyszedł na chwilę do malutkiego ogrodu Stylesów. Usiadł na ośnieżonej huśtawce i wybrał numer swojego taty.   
\- _Synu_? - usłyszał po drugiej stronie. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. - _Wszystkiego najlepszego._  
\- Cześć, tatusiu... - wyszeptał, chowając wolną dłoń w kieszeni kurtki. - Dziękuję. Przepraszam, że...   
\- _W porządku, to nic._ \- Głos Marka był trochę zdławiony. - _Ostatnie święta były trudne, rozumiem. Po prostu... bardzo za tobą tęsknimy_.   
\- Wiem, tato - wykrztusił przez łzy. - Ja... wrócę do domu na Sylwestra, dobrze?   
\- _Och. Och! Jasne, o której lądujesz? Przyjedziemy po ciebie. Zaproszę też może dziadków..._ _  
_\- Tato, spokojnie - zaśmiał się, ocierając łzy. - Dopiero dzisiaj kupuję bilety, jeszcze nie wiem tych wszystkich rzeczy. To... pewna _osoba_ uświadomiła mi, że po prostu wam mnie brakuje i... chciałbym przywieźć go ze sobą. Mogę..?   
\- **_Go_**..? - Jego tata brzmiał na zaskoczonego, ale nie zniesmaczonego. - _To... twój chłopak..?_  
\- Tak... ja...  
- _Nie, to w porządku_ \- uciął Mark. - _Przywieź tego chłopca, muszę mu podziękować, że cię do nas przysłał. Był kiedyś we Francji?_ _  
_\- Um, nie...  
\- _W takim razie zabieramy go do Paryża! Nie mam pojęcia, czy znajdę jeszcze coś nie zarezerwowanego na samego Sylwestra, ale postaram się..._ _  
_\- Dziękuję, tato - przerwał mu Louis, przygryzając wargę. Spojrzał w gwiazdy i uśmiechnął się. - Kocham cię. I... mama na pewno by nie chciała, żebyśmy cały czas rozpaczali, prawda..?  
\- _Na pewno tak, synku. Też cię kocham._   
\- Już was nie zostawię - obiecał. - Ja... został mi tylko rok studiów. Wrócę do was.   
\- _Byłoby świetnie. Ale pamiętaj, że chcemy, żebyś po prostu był szczęśliwy._ __  
\- Tak, ja... w końcu jestem, tato. W końcu jestem...

Harry przełknął łzy wzruszenia, patrząc na niego zza uchylonych drzwi. Opierał się o framugę i zagryzał wargi, by się nie rozpłakać.

Porozmawiali jeszcze dziesięć minut, opowiadając sobie, co się u nich działo, aż w końcu się pożegnali. Szatyn zakończył połączenie i spuścił głowę, a jego ramiona zaczęły drżeć.

Niemal natychmiast na jego ramieniu znalazła się drobna dłoń.   
\- Lou, kochanie?

Tomlinson podniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się łzawo.    
\- Jest w porządku. Po prostu dawno nie rozmawiałem z tatą, a on... tak się ucieszył i... właśnie się przed nim ujawniłem i powiedziałem, że przywożę swojego chłopaka, a on tylko natychmiast zaczął szukać jakiejś wolnej rezerwacji na Sylwestra w Paryżu, bo przecież nigdy nie byłeś we Francji. Nie wiem, dlaczego od nich uciekałem...

\- Bałeś się... - wyjaśnił prosto, przygarniając go do siebie. - Ale tacy są rodzice: kochają nas, nieważne co...

Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się w jego bluzę, zaciskając z tyłu pięści.    
\- Chyba tak... Mam nadzieję, że ich polubisz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się z nimi dogadam! - zachichotał nieco nerwowo.

\- Będzie w porządku. - Louis się zaśmiał, ciągnąc go na swoje kolana. - Będę służyć za tłumacza między tobą a najmłodszymi, tata i Lottie też zawsze pomogą, nie martw się.

\- To będzie dziwne... Ale chcę ich poznać! - powiedział pewnie.

\- Cóż, teraz będziesz potrzebował tłumaczy, ale z każdą kolejną wizytą będziesz łapał coraz więcej francuskiego, zobaczysz - obiecał szatyn, całując go w kark. - Nawet na ulicy. Większość Francuzów, powiedzmy, gdy zapytasz ich o drogę, zrozumie po angielsku, ale i tak odpowie ci po francusku.

\- Czemu? - jęknął. - Będę się bał wychodzić z domu!

\- Bardzo szanujemy swój język. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. - I nie lubimy Angoli, bo uważacie, że jak skolonizowaliście połowę świata, to wszyscy muszą mówić po waszemu.

\- Wcale nie! - oburzył się natychmiast, ale widząc pobłażliwe spojrzenie Louisa, westchnął. - Może trochę?

\- Trochę bardzo - zachichotał starszy chłopak, zaczynając lekko odpychać się nogami od podłoża i wprowadzając huśtawkę w ruch. - Ale to raczej zdanie tego starszego pokolenia.

\- W końcu studiujesz tutaj, w Londynie. I mówisz po angielsku! - zarzucił mu.

\- Co nie znaczy, że nie potrafię spojrzeć na was z dystansem. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami. - My uczymy się angielskiego od pierwszej klasy, a większość z was kompletnie nie przykłada się do nauki drugiego języka i nie musicie się żadnym posługiwać, bo wszędzie dogadacie się w swoim.

\- Jest w tym trochę racji... - przyznał. - Więc... po studiach wrócisz do Francji, bo... jestem Brytyjczykiem?

\- Co? - parsknął Francuz, ale po spojrzeniu na jego twarz zrozumiał, że ten naprawdę tak myśli. - Ojeju, Hazz, ty głupku... wrócę do Francji, bo tam jest moja rodzina, która mnie potrzebuje. To nie znaczy, że z tobą zerwę, ja... zastanowimy się za rok, dobrze? Jak... jak to wszystko ogarnąć, z odległością... - zaplątał się i westchnął.

\- Po prostu wiesz, że nam nie wyjdzie, prawda? - zapytał smutno, ale jakby... pogodzony z tym.

\- To zawsze... - Louis przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym schował twarz w jego lokach, szepcząc: - ... rok do wspominania przez całe życie.

\- Jasne... - westchnął, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Louis wiedział, że go zostawi, a on zakochiwał się w nim.

\- Chodźmy już może do środka? - zaproponował szatyn jakiś czas później. - Zmarzłem i możemy kupić bilety, hm?

Harry pokiwał głową, starając się nie zachowywać jak królowa dramatu.

Tomlinson pociągnął go za dłoń do domu. Rozebrali się i poszli do jego pokoju, rozkładając się na łóżku z laptopem młodszego i szukając najlepszej oferty. Styles opierał podbródek na jego ramieniu, patrząc, jak ten sprawnie wszystko organizuje.

\- Dwudziesty dziewiąty? - zaproponował Francuz, zerkając na niego. - Przylecimy późnym wieczorem, więc następnego dnia moglibyśmy pokazać ci nasze Montpellier, a w samego Sylwestra pojechać do Paryża, jeśli wszystko się uda. Wrócilibyśmy... - zerknął na ekran - drugiego? Popołudniu? Co o tym myślisz?

\- Kiedy musicie być z powrotem w Londynie? - dopytał, starając się zamaskować gorycz w swoim głosie.

\- Piątego od rana zaczynamy zajęcia, więc czwartego - westchnął Louis, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem.

\- Więc w porządku. - Uśmiechnął się, oplatając dłonie wokół jego brzucha.  _ Skoro nie mógł go mieć na stałe, to będzie miał chociaż przez chwilę. _

Szatyn odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i pochylił się, by go pocałować. Ten oddał pocałunek, pociągając go, by się położył. Tomlinson ułożył się między jego nogami, wplatając palce w jego loki i przedłużając czuły pocałunek - pocałunek, który wyrażał więcej uczuć niż oni byli w stanie. Harry sięgnął do szuflady, by wyjąć z niej lubrykant, który mu podał, zaczerwieniony po same koniuszki uszu.    
\- Nie mam gumek...

\- Och... - Starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Jesteś pewien..?

Ten pokiwał tylko głową z niepewnym uśmiechem.   
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego?

\- Harry... - Louis jęknął i pochylił się do kolejnego pocałunku, ale tym razem wsunął dłonie pod jego bluzę, gładząc ciało młodszego, który przymknął oczy i wsunął swoje dłonie na jego plecy. Francuz przeniósł się z pocałunkami na jego szyję i zaczął podnosić jego bluzę do góry. Chłopak uniósł dłonie, pozwalając ją z siebie zdjąć.   
\- Ty... Ty też... - wydusił.

\- Już, skarbie. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się w jego obojczyk i odsunął się na chwilę, by zrzucić swoją koszulkę. Pochylił się znowu, obcałowywując cały jego tors. - Śliczny... - wymamrotał, liżąc jeden z jego sutków.

\- Przestań! - wysapał między pocałunkami, sięgając do jego spodni.

\- Ale jesteś! - zaprotestował szatyn, pozwalając mu zsunąć swoje spodnie. Harry sięgnął do jego penisa, wciąż spoczywającego w bokserkach. Louis przygryzł wargę i ciężej oddychając, pochylił się, by zostawić ślad po drugiej stronie szyi chłopaka. Harry zacisnął mocniej dłoń, poruszając nią szybko. Starszy chłopak jęknął, całując ponownie jego nieco już napuchnięte usta, po czym sięgnął do jego dresów, by zsunąć je w dół. Już całkiem nagi Styles ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku, zerkając na niego niepewnie. Wskazał ręką laptopa.   
\- Włą.czysz coś?

\- Muzykę? - upewnił się zaskoczony Tomlinson.

\- Tak... Mama i Gems są na dole - wyjaśnił zawstydzony.

\- Och... Jasne. - Francuz cmoknął go uspokajająco w policzek i szybko wystukał coś na klawiaturze. Już po chwili otoczyły ich dźwięki Arctic Monkeys.

\- Dziękuję... - Wyraźnie się odprężył. - Nie wstydzę się, po prostu nie chcę, żeby słyszały, jak uprawiam seks...

\- To w porządku, i tak jestem już u twojej siostry na czerwonym - zaśmiał się Louis, układając się na nim z powrotem.

\- Gems cię lubi, nie było tak źle... - Przyciągnął go blisko siebie. Szatyn przesunął wargami wzdłuż jego szczęki, jednocześnie sunąc dłońmi w dół jego ciała.

\- Podobam co się? - wydusił.

\- I to jak... - wymruczał, gryząc jego wargę i zaczynając pieścić jego uda. - Też chciałbym mieć takie ciało...

\- Nie przesadzaj, jesteś doskonały, Lou... - wydusił, prężąc się pod nim.

\- Zdecydowanie nie - parsknął Tomlinson, zsuwając się w dół jego ciała i zostawiając za sobą ścieżkę pocałunków. Ucałował delikatnie wewnętrzną stronę jego ud, po czym owinął usta wokół jego penisa.

\- Mi podoba się twoje ciało. - Sięgnął do jego włosów. W odpowiedzi starszy chłopak jedynie zaczął poruszać na nim głową w górę i w dół. Harry jęczał cicho, pociągając lekko za włosy, by go nakierować.

Kiedy brunet był już niesamowicie nakręcony, Louis wylał na palce odrobinę żelu i zaczął rozsmarowywać go wokół jego wejścia. Chłopak tylko pojękiwał i wyginał się pod nim. Francuz zsunął się trochę niżej i zaczął pieścić ustami jego jądra, wodząc palcem po jego dziurce.

\- L.lou! Dawaj! - wyjąkał, ściskając pościel.

\- Jaki wymagający! - zachichotał Tomlinson, wsuwając w niego palca i całując go obok.

\- Drażnisz się! - stęknął, nabijając się na jego palec.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - wymamrotał szatyn, poruszając palcem w jego wnętrzu i po kontrolnym spojrzeniu na jego twarz, dokładając drugiego.

\- Uh... - Ten skrzywił się wyraźnie. Dość dawno tego nie robił. Louis poczekał, aż ten się przystosuje, rozpraszając go językiem trącającym jego wejście. Wiedział, kiedy chłopak był gotowy, bo zaczął jęczeć. Zastosował nożycowy ruch, delikatnie obcałowywując wszystkie jego intymne miejsca.

\- Nnn, Lewis! - rzucił z naprawdę mocnym akcentem. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał z zachwytem na jego wykrzywioną w przyjemności twarz. Wsunął w niego trzeciego palca i zaczął je w niego wbijać z cichym chlupotem nadmiaru lubrykantu.

\- Twoje palce są cudowne! - Nabijał się na nie, pojękując.

\- Ty jesteś - wykrztusił starszy chłopak, czując się niesamowicie podnieconym. Z jękiem otarł się o materac.

\- Jja.... już, Lou... Chodź...

Louis pokiwał głową, głośno wzdychając i wyjął z niego palce, by nasmarować się żelem.

\- To w porządku, że nie mam gumek? - upewnił się jeszcze.

\- Ufam ci. - Francuz uśmiechnął się i pochylił nad nim, całując go. - W jakiej pozycji chcesz to zrobić..? - wyszeptał, odrywając się po chwili z szybkim oddechem.

\- Spałem tylko z Nickiem. Używaliśmy prezerwatyw - wyjaśnił szybko. - Ja... chciałbym cię widzieć?

\- Normalnie czy... chcesz mnie ujeżdżać? - zaproponował Tomlinson.

\- Ujeżdżać? - zapytał głupio.

\- Noo... jakby, ja będę na dole, a ty... usiądziesz na moim penisie?

\- A... możemy to zrobić tradycyjnie? - zapytał cicho, głaszcząc jego ramię.

\- Jak tylko chcesz, skarbie. - Szatyn go pocałował i zawisnął nad nim, trącając swoim członkiem jego wejście. Harry odetchnął, odchylając głowę i oddychając głęboko, by się rozluźnić. Louis podparł się nad nim rękoma zgiętymi w łokciach i przygryzając wargę, zaczął się w niego powoli wsuwać. Styles wyciągnął się po pocałunek, oplatając go udami i jęcząc cicho.

Starszy chłopak wyraźnie zadrżał, pochwytując jego pełne usta i wbijając się do końca.

\- Oh! - jęknął chłopak, czując przyjemne rozpieranie. Idealnie do niego pasował.

\- Moje! - wymamrotał zaborczo Tomlinson, zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach, po czym wysunął się z niego prawie do końca i wbił ponownie, ale pod innym kątem.

Chłopak jęknął głośno, wyginając biodra i zaciskając palce.

\- Tam! Tak, tam, proszę!

Francuz mruknął coś pod nosem i zaczął budować bezlitosny rytm, pchając mocno w jego prostatę. Styles pokrzykiwał głośno, wypychając biodra i skamląc. Louis pochylił się i zaczął dyszeć w jego ucho czułe słówka, jednocześnie czując, jak po jego ciele spływa pot i ogarnia go gorąco. Harry prężył się pod nim, jęcząc cicho i kalecząc mu plecy paznokciami, aż w końcu doszedł. Szatyn przyspieszył tempo, czując jego zaciskające się na nim ścianki i dwie minuty później, kiedy kwilenia młodszego stały się płaczliwe, wytrysnął w nim, wbijając się w niego jeszcze kilka razy resztkami sił. Harry ponownie jęknął na uczucie wypełniającej go spermy.

Tomlinson opadł na niego wykończony, całując go w czoło i dysząc ciężko. Styles sapnął, przytulając go, ukontentowany.

\- Dziękuję... - wymamrotał jeszcze raz Francuz, odgarniając mokrego loka z jego policzka i zakładając go za ucho. - Byłeś cudowny.

\- Nie byłem... - wymamrotał, jednak ucieszony z komplementu.

\- Byłeś - uparł się Louis, wtulając się w jego szyję i obejmując go mocno. - Uwielbiam cię...

\- Ja ciebie też... - powiedział szczerze, przywierając do niego i krzywiąc się na spermę pomiędzy udami. - Jakie dziwne uczucie...

\- Uhm, następnym razem możemy użyć prezerwatywy, jeśli tego nie lubisz... - zaproponował niepewnie starszy chłopak.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że tego nie lubię. Tylko, że jest dziwne.

\- Wciąż... - Louis wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - Chodzi o to, żeby było ci komfortowo, więc.

\- Jest! Jestem z tobą, więc jest. - Uśmiechnął się. - Ale chętnie bym się wytarł.

\- Jasne... - Starszy chłopak sturlał się z niego i podał mu karton chusteczek leżący na jego biurku.

Harry wytarł nadmiar wypływającej z niego wilgoci i rzucił chusteczki na podłogę obok łóżka. Odetchnął, czując się już zdecydowanie lepiej. Wspiął się, by usiąść na jego biodrach.

\- Hmm... Co tam, piękny? - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się leniwie, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach.

\- Wyglądasz jak najedzony, zadowolony kocur! - zaśmiał się, dotykając jego brzucha.

\- Widocznie jestem! - Francuz też zachichotał, kręcąc głową ze szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy. - Mój śliczny chłopak zafundował mi najlepszy urodzinowy seks w życiu, oczywiście, że jestem zadowolony!

\- Nie przesadzaj, na pewno nie był najlepszy... - Zarumienił się. - Myślisz, że ile czasu zajęłoby nauczenie się francuskiego?

\- Był. - Louis trącił jego policzek palcem i zastanowił się. - Hmm... zaczynając kompletnie od zera?

\- Widocznie nie spałeś z wieloma osobami. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Mmm, od podstaw. Nie mówię o jakimś super poziomie, ale takim... komunikatywnym?

\- Dlaczego musisz podważać każdy komplement, którym cię obdarzam? - Szatyn westchnął i uniósł się nieco, całując go w ramię. - Cóż, to zależy od wielu czynników: najszybciej się uczy, przebywając w danym kraju. Przy kursach jest to oczywiście zależne od częstotliwości, czyichś zdolności do przyswajania języków i ochoty. Samemu też można się nauczyć. Zakładając, że ktoś poświęca temu codziennie dwie godziny, ogląda dużo filmów po francusku i słucha radia, myślę, że rok jest wystarczający.

\- Więc rok... - westchnął, kładąc głowę na jego piersi.

\- Hm? - Tomlinson zerknął na niego. - Chcesz się uczyć?

\- Nie wiem, czy zdołam, ale nie chcę, żebyś mnie zostawił...

\- Och... - Starszy chłopak przygryzł wargę i zaczął głaskać go po lokach. - Damy radę, skarbie. Przecież mogę ci pomóc w nauce, a z osobą, z którą możesz codziennie rozmawiać w danym języku, powinno pójść szybciej. Tylko... musisz być pewien,  że właśnie tego chcesz, tak? Znasz mnie od kilku dni, nie możesz od razu podejmowac takich decyzji...

\- Louis. Na razie nic nie deklaruję, oprócz nauki francuskiego. - Spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy. - Później... później zobaczymy, tak?

Louis pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Ten chłopak naprawdę był cudowny, zakochiwał się w nim coraz szybciej.

\- Eee...  _ Je’taime (uwielbiam cię) _ ? - zaryzykował.

\-  _ Je t'aime aussi _ \- zaśmiał się Francuz, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Uśmiech nie schodził z opalonej twarzy.

\- Eee, dziękuję? - odpowiedział z nerwowym chichotem, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co Louis odpowiedział, ale w sumie nie przejmował się tym za bardzo. Było mu ciepło, czuł się chciany i tylko to się liczyło. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szerzej, wpatrując się w jego zielone, błyszczące szczęściem oczy. Na początku chciał po prostu wyleczyć serce Harry'ego krok po kroku. Nie spodziewał się, że młodszy chłopak krok po kroku będzie zdobywał  _ jego _ serce. Ale... oboje chyba dobrze na tym wyszli, prawda?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie dostępne także na wattpadzie (https://www.wattpad.com/story/175308113-step-by-step-larry-stylinson-short-story) i tumblrze (https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/post/182144596671/step-by-step-short-story-masterpost).


End file.
